<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sertoxyanism Yanteon [2019] by SRTX_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892330">Sertoxyanism Yanteon [2019]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999'>SRTX_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Battle, Death, Demon, Devil, Elements, Fantasy, Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Journey, Magic, Ruler, Satan - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenager, War, angel - Freeform, fight, weapon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sertoxyanism egy régebbi változata, de újabb, mint a Zer0.  A mű két kötet összevonásából jött létre, valamint befejezetlen. Ez a változat a 14-es számú lehet. Valamikor 2019 elején készülhetett, vagy "fejeződött be". A történet itt már jobban hasonlít a fináléra, mint a Zer0, de sok minden itt is máshogy történik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prológus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIGYELEM! A történet spoilereket tartalmazhat a Sertoxyanism végső változatából. Ha lehet, előtte olvasd el inkább azt és később térj vissza ide!</p>
<p>Abbadon és társa éppen kicsit sem érdekesnek mondható munkájukat végezték. Miért nem volt benne semmi érdekes? Mert az öreg Sefred állandóan csak a könyveit olvasgatta. Nem jelentett valami nagy veszélyt, de a nagyuruk elővigyázatos egy személy volt, nem akart lebukni, mert akkor a régóta tervezett hatalomátvétel kudarcba fulladna. Abbadon hátranézett, mivel zajt hallott. Semmi, csak a társa, Dantalion dőlt le egy kicsit pihenni. Ő maga is fáradt volt, de nem aludhatott, a munkát el kellett végezni. A nagyúr segített neki, akkor ő is tegyen már meg minden tőle telhetőt, legyen jó alattvaló.</p>
<p>Órák teltek el, de a fa árnyékában ülő öreg még mindig ugyanazt a vastag könyvet bújta. Abbadon már-már aludt el, de muszáj volt bírnia az unalmas munkát. Újabb furcsa hangot hallott, mintha valakik beszéltek volna. A magasba nézett és meglátta őket. Két démon szárnyalt az égen. Két lány, az éjfekete hajú beszélt a másik, vörös hajúhoz. Elkezdődött volna az, amitől a nagyúr annyira félt? Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó! Abbadon odarohant Dantalionhoz és felébresztette, majd megkérte arra, hogy figyelje továbbra is az öreg Sefredet, amíg vissza nem tér.</p>
<p>Elindult, teljes sebességgel futott a trópusi erdő egyenetlen talaján és hatalmas, emberfeletti ugrásokkal kerülte ki az útjába kerülő sziklákat és fákat. Lábaiba csakrát áramoltatott, hogy még gyorsabb legyen. Most csakis a talajon közlekedhet, mert nem akarta, hogy azok ketten meglássák. Cikázva rohant, a legrövidebb úton akart elérni a bázis felé. A fák között hamarosan meg is látta az épületet.</p>
<p>Egy hatalmas szürke piramis, mely megélt már pár évezredet. Falait kúszónövények nőtték be, tele van repedésekkel, valamint az épület körül egy csomó törmelék található. A két őr látta, hogy Abbadon siet, így habozás nélkül beengedték a még mindig teljes sebességgel szaladó férfit. Az épületbe érve sem veszített sebességéből, a hosszú folyosón végigrohanva elért a lépcsőkig, ahol már lassított egy kicsit. Lefelé tartott, tíz szinttel ment a föld alá. Az épületben összesen tizenhat szint volt található, ebből tíz a föld alatt. Abbadon a legalsóra ment, ahol a nagyura tartózkodik. Belépett a trónterembe, amit csak néhány fáklya világított meg. A félhomályban, egy emelvényen lévő trónon ült a piramis ura, a híres Belsebub de Lux. Abbadont látva rájött, hogy baj van.</p>
<p>- Ki vele, mi történt? – kérdezte higgadt, komor arccal a trónon ülő férfi.</p>
<p>- Belsebub Nagyúr. – mondta Abbadon, miközben meghajolt. – Bekövetkezett az, amitől a legjobban féltünk. A Sátán elküldte őket Daemordért.</p>
<p>- Nem lepődök meg, számítottam rá, elvégre a Tormane két hét múlva kezdődik, addig fel kell készíteniük. Mondd Abbadon, miért is nem mentél utánuk? – kérdezte Belsebub, most már kissé idegesen.</p>
<p>- Nagyuram, nekem más a feladatom... Meg aztán, nem kaptam rá engedélyt sem...</p>
<p>- Abbadon! Átlátok rajtad! Túl régóta és túl jól ismerlek. Én voltam az, aki démonná tett hétezer éve! Minden titkodat ismerem! Azt is nagyon jól tudom, hogy csak félsz az erejüktől! Az a két lány nem átlagos, majdnem az én szintemen állnak.</p>
<p>- A Nagyúrnak igaza van, mélységesen sajnálom, hogy megpróbáltam önt átverni.</p>
<p>- Nem haragszom Abbadon. De valakit akkor is kell küldenünk. Azt én magam is elismerem, hogy nem te vagy a legjobb választás. Tudod mit? Küldd ki a Kouve testvérpárt, ők úgy is itt vannak a közelben.</p>
<p>- Értettem, Belsebub Nagyúr.</p>
<p>Abbadon kirohant a teremből, de Belsebub nem maradt sokáig egyedül, mivel újabb szolgája érkezett. Abbadonnal ellentétben, ő nem barna és fekete, hanem teljesen fekete páncélzatot viselt, s szintén a nagyúr Hat Jobbkezének egyike volt, akik a legközelebb állnak Belsebubhoz. Ő is meghajolt, majd jelentett.</p>
<p>- Nagyuram, a szövetség létrejött – mondta mosolyogva a fehér hajú férfi.</p>
<p>- Remek munka Beliár. Tudtam, hogy Hades bele fog menni, úgy tűnik, még sincs elveszve minden. Még ha az a kettő meg is találja Daemordot és felkészítik, a tervem még akkor is sikerülhet. Hamarosan eljön az idő, Beliár barátom. Az idő, amikor én fogok uralkodni az Inferno mélységében. Ez lesz az az idő, amikor a Sátán szíve fekete lángokkal fog égni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Első Fejezet: A Mindenség Kezdete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sertox Daemord éppen hazafelé tartott az iskolából, ami a mai napon véget is ért, ezzel pedig elkezdődött a nyári szünet, melynek hősünk nagyon örült. Útja nem volt valami hosszú, mivel nagyon közel lakik az iskolához. Hazaért, majd belépett a házba, de valami furcsa, túlzottan nagy volt a csend. Körülnézett a nappaliban és a konyhában, de tényleg sehol senkit nem talált. Már is elmentek volna? Az öccsét, ahogy mindig, a szobájában találta. A tízéves szőke fiú éppen egy játékkal játszott számítógépen. Ha jól tudja, ez éppen a yapyan Tinendo cég legújabb alkotása, a Supra Mayra Kreator. Sertox nem értette, miért olyan jó a játék, de az öccsét annyira lekötötte, hogy észre sem vette testvére jelenlétét. Végül öt perc várakozás után megszólította.</p><p>- Mondd, nem tudod, ezek ketten hol vannak?</p><p>- Nem tom', biztos elmentek nyaralni – válaszolt az öccse, Thakz, miközben egyáltalán nem is figyelt rá.</p><p>- Megint ez van...</p><p>- Tavaly is ez volt.</p><p>Sertox és Thakz a nagyszüleikkel éltek, mivel a szüleik meghaltak egy autóbalesetben már egy jó ideje. A nagyszülők pedig nem igazán foglalkoznak annyira velük, a mostani nyárra is egyedül hagyták őket, pont, ahogy mindig. Nem a legjobb, de lehetne ennél sokkal rosszabb. Sertox nem akarta tovább zavarni az öccsét, mivel akkor elkezdene panaszkodni, hogy miatta rontotta el a pályát. A fiú saját szobájába ment, hogy azt a tevékenységet végezze, amit a legjobban szeret, animét nézzen. Most éppen a kedvencét, a Super Robot Apokalypsist akarja újból megnézni.</p><p>Le is ült, hogy elindítsa a videót, de valami furcsa zajt hallott. Mintha valaki kiáltásának és robbanások keveréke lenne, ehhez hasonlót még sohasem tapasztalt. Ha nem lenne elég, hogy zavaró egy tényező, ráadásul a pincéből jött. Sertox elővett egy régi zseblámpát és remélte, a benne lévő elem ki fog tartani. Végigment a folyosón és elért a pincéhez, ahol már egy jó ideje nem járt. El nem tudta képzelni, vajon mi okozta ezt a zajt. Talán a gonosz, pincében élő lény, melyről még régebben az egyik osztálytársa, Klimo beszélt? Nem, semmiképp. Sertox nem hitt a természetfeletti dolgokban. Szerette őket, mert érdekesnek talált minden ilyesmit, de tudta, hogy ezek csak ki vannak találva.</p><p>Kinyitotta a rozoga pinceajtót, majd lámpáját bekapcsolva sétált rá a nyikorgó lépcsőkön. Szép lassan haladt, a lámpa fénye nem volt valami erős, a helyiség pedig minden fénytől mentes volt. Egy nagyon rejtélyes helyről volt szó, itt már rengeteg furcsa dolgot talált, de a szülei és nagyszülei mindent megmagyaráztak, így elfogadta, amit mondtak. Leért és mindent átvizsgált, jó alaposan. A furcsa hang megszűnt, amióta itt van, de bármi is adta ki, még biztos itt lehet. Polcok rendben, lépcső alatt rendben, dobozok rendben, régi zongora rendben, padló rendben. Semmi furcsa, akkor indulhat is vissza. Azonban legbelül tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem volt minden rendben, az igazat megvallva félt is. Nem gondolta át, hogy ő most tényleg lejön a pincébe, megnézni mi is van itt. Mégis mit képzelt? Még egy fél percig ott állt a félhomályban, aztán elkönyvelte, hogy az egészet csak beképzelte. Felsétált a lépcsőkön, de valami mozgást hallott lentről.</p><p>Most már nagyon meg volt ijedve, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt a félelménél, így szép lassan visszament a rejtélyes helyiségbe. Hirtelen dobozok borultak fel és hullott a földre tartalmuk. A sötétben valami mocorgott, de a zseblámpa fénye nem volt valami erős, csak annyit látott, hogy bármi is az, a szemei vörösen izzanak. Sertox közelebb ment és egy olyan látvány tárult a szeme elé, melyre egyáltalán nem számított. Egy lány nézett ki a polc mögül. Nála alacsonyabb, valamint a szemei is elég furcsák voltak. Ahol fehérnek kellett volna lenniük, ott vörösek, belül pedig kékek. Ruhája fekete, lábbelit pedig nem visel, nem egy szokványos látványról van szó, főleg nem Sertoxnak, aki már azt furcsának találta, hogy ilyen közel tartózkodik egy lányhoz. A jövevény szép lassan közelebb ment, a fiú pedig hátrálni kezdett, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi történik.</p><p>- Helló, a nevem Aena de Lux – köszönt a lány.</p><p>Sertox nem tudott mit mondani. Ez a furcsa lány, most komolyan csak úgy idejött a pincébe és bemutatkozott? Nem csak álmodja? Mert ezt egyáltalán nem tartotta valóságosnak! Nagyon össze volt zavarodva, de végül megszólalt. Ha lány olyan veszélyes lenne vagy valami, akkor valószínűleg már rég megtámadta volna.</p><p>- Értem. Lenne egy kérdésem. Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Sertox, még mindig remegve.</p><p>- Először is, nem kell félned tőlem, nem foglak megölni, vagy egyéb még brutálisabb dolgokat veled csinálni, nem vagyok az a szadista fajta. A kérdésedre válaszolva pedig, te vagy az, akit keresek – mondta a vörös hajú lány mosolyogva.</p><p>- Engem? Mégis mi a francért kerestél te engem? Ki vagyok én egyáltalán? – kérdezte Sertox. Már nem félt, inkább az egészet egyre furcsábbnak találta.</p><p>- Hogy ki vagy te? Remek kérdés, Sertox Daemord.</p><p>- Honnan tudod a nevem?</p><p>- Ez is egy remek kérdés, de inkább előbb az előzőre válaszolok elsőnek. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes legyőzni Belsebubot – mondta a lány, de a fiú nem sokat értett ebből az egészből.</p><p>- Belsebub? Az nem egy démon neve? Miért kell nekem legyőznöm egy démont?</p><p>- Nagyon egyszerű az egész...</p><p>- Várjunk, te is valami démon vagy? Mert azokkal a szemekkel, a lehetetlenül vérvörös hajaddal, meg azzal, amit mondasz, nem igazán nézlek embernek.</p><p>- Ezt eltaláltad – mondta Aena, miközben két hatalmas denevérszárny nőtt ki a hátából.</p><p>Sertox megint hátrálni kezdett. Na, jó, ez már tényleg több a soknál! Még fel kell dolgoznia a szituációt. Szóval, jelenleg egy démonnal beszél a pincében, aki ráadásul lány! Valószínűleg nem áll alkohol vagy drog hatása alatt, mivel soha nem volt ezek fogyasztója, így muszáj lesz elhinnie, ezt a lehetetlen történést.</p><p>- Egy dolgot nem értek – szólalt meg Sertox. – Mi az istenért jön a pincémbe egy démon, hogy aztán elmondja, hogy le kell győznöm egy másik démont? Úgy értem, miért pont én? Szerintem lennének rá sokkal alkalmasabb emberek vagy démonok.</p><p>- Mint már mondtam, de nem engedted befejezni, nagyon egyszerű az egész. Pont azért te vagy az, akinek le kell őt győznie, mert csak benned van meg az a bizonyos erő, mellyel le lehet őt győzni.</p><p>- Ez egyre bonyolultabb,..</p><p>- Pedig most jönnek majd csak a durva részek. Sertox, azért csak benned van meg ez a ritka erő, mert te vagy az Arsgotia Hetvenkettő Tizenhárom Nemes Démoni Klán egyikének, a Daemordoknak a leszármazottja.</p><p>- Na, álljunk, csak meg egy kicsit. Az előbb azt mondtad, hogy Daemord Klán, akik démonok és én vagyok a leszármazottjuk.</p><p>- Pontosan.</p><p>- Ilyen hülyének nézel? Mi van, ha csak át akarsz verni és a lelkemet akarod? – kérdezte Sertox hitetlenkedve.</p><p>- Nincs szükségem a lelkedre, mégis mit tudnék kezdeni vele?</p><p>- Mittudomén, mondjuk, eladod az Alvilági Feketepiacon.</p><p>- Ilyen hely nem létezik, valamint a lelkek sem megfogható dolgok. Bizonyítékból pedig van jó pár. Először is, soha nem tűnt fel, hogy a vezetékneved, a Daemord, hasonlít a démon szóra?</p><p>- Van benne valami, de lehet csak véletlen egybeesés.</p><p>- A Daemord egy rövidítés, Dhaeymon Lord, mint Démonúr.</p><p>- Mondasz valamit, de még mindig nehéz elhinni...</p><p>- Akkor gyere velem.</p><p>Aena megragadta Sertox kezét, majd az egyik polchoz vitte. A lány levett egy könyvet. Ezek a régi könyvek valami ismeretlen nyelven íródtak, melyeket soha senki nem tudott elolvasni, de a nagyszülei még régebben elmondták, hogy mik is ezek pontosan.</p><p>Régebben a házukban valami őrült ember élt, aki kitalált egy furcsa nyelvet, ezeken íródtak a könyvek. A könyvekben lévő egyes ábrák a pince falaira is fel voltak firkálva. Gyerekként még Sertox elhitte az őrült emberes sztorit, de egy ideje már kezdett kételkedni az egész hitelességében. Miért nem dobták akkor ki a könyveket? Mi szükségük volt rájuk? Ők tudtak erről a démonos dologról?</p><p>- Ez itt egy történelemi könyv, mely a Genezisről és az Angyalok Első Bukásáról szól. Dhaeymonik Historia Ark Ux – jelentette ki a lány, miután átlapozta a könyvet.</p><p>- Szóval valójában ez valami démoni nyelven van írva? – kérdezte Sertox.</p><p>- Igen. Ez itt neder, a démonok ősi nyelve, a pincében lévő összes könyv pedig a Daemord Klán tulajdona.</p><p>Aena egy másik, vastagabb könyvet vett le, amiben furcsa szimbólumok is voltak, egyesek hasonlítottak vagy inkább megegyeztek azokkal, melyek a pince falait borítják egyes helyeken.</p><p>- Ez pedig itt egy könyv, amit a Teleportáció Alapfokon címet viseli, kezdőknek kiváló.</p><p>- Teleportáció?</p><p>- Egy alapszintű képesség, mellyel képes vagy helyet változtatni, anélkül, hogy megmozdulnál. Én is ezzel a módszerrel jöttem ide.</p><p>- De ez mégis milyen elven működik? Valamiféle mágia? Létezik?</p><p>- Nem tudom, hogy ezen miért is lepődsz meg, ha démonok léteznek, akkor a mágia miért ne létezhetne? Na, gyere, ülj le, mesélek neked egy kicsit a csakráról.</p><p>Mindketten leültek a padlóra, Aena pedig egy fénylő, tüzes gömböt alkotott a semmiből, mely beragyogta a pincét, Sertox pedig ki is kapcsolta a feleslegessé vált lámpát.</p><p>- Szóval, az alapokról – kezdett beszélni a lány. – minden mágia, ami ezen a világon létezik, a csakra nevű anyaggal használható. Ez egy amolyan másik dimenzióból származó, gázszerű energia. Az élőlények testében található, egyesek képesek használni, míg mások nem. Eddig érthető?</p><p>- Nagyjából. De akkor én is tudom használni?</p><p>- A démonok és az emberek rokonságban állnak egymással, így ez teljesen természetes. Valójában minden ember képes lenne a csakra használatára, ha tudnának a létezéséről.</p><p>- Akkor, hogyan is tudnék én csakrát használni?</p><p>- Ott még nem tartunk. Először is, színtiszta csakrát te nemigen fogsz használni, arra leginkább az isteni szintű lények, a dévák képesek.</p><p>- Akkor most ez hogyan is működik? Nem igazán értem...</p><p>- A csakrát elemekké alakítjuk. Változtatjuk az anyag tulajdonságait, kevésbé lesz erős, de könnyebb lesz használni. Hét alapelemmé lehet alakítani, ezek a Tűz, Természet, Föld, Szél, Víz, Fény és Sötétség, utóbbi kettő erősebb, azokat néha külön a Kettő Egyensúlyának is szokták nevezni.</p><p>- Szóval hét elem...</p><p>- Nem, nem, nem! Hét alapelem, nem hét elem! Elemekből rengeteg létezik, mivel vannak speciális körülmények között keletkezett elemek, melyeket ebből adódóan speciális elemeknek nevezünk. Ezeket csak bizonyos módon lehet megszerezni, valamint nem képes mindenki a használatukra.</p><p>- Az én különleges erőm, amiről korábban beszéltél, az is egy ilyen speciális elem?</p><p>- Eltaláltad. A neve Elnyelő Elem, ezzel pedig képes vagy megszerezni mások elemi képességeit.</p><p>- Szóval egy „Ellopó Elem".</p><p>- Igen, de a Daemordok soha nem szerették, ha így hivatkoztak az erejükre, ami még a speciális elemek közt is különleges helyet foglal. Az egyik legerősebb képességről van szó, melynek egyetlen gyengepontja, hogy nagyon sok csakrát fogyaszt.</p><p>Aena folytatta volna a beszédet, de valami zajt hallott felülről. Megérkeztek, ebben biztos volt, akik őt és Miit üldözték, Belsebub két talpnyalója.</p><p>- Sertox, kérlek, maradj a pincében, itt biztonságos – mondta a lány.</p><p>- Mi történik? – kérdezte Sertox rémülten.</p><p>- Az nem fontos. Ha esetleg nem jönnék vissza, helyezd ezt a papírt a földre és csorgasd rá a véred. De semmiképpen se hagyd el a házat!</p><p>Aena odaadta a papírt, majd felrohant a lépcsőn és kiment a házból. A két üldöző egyike ott állt az udvaron. Páncélja barna és fekete, ezt viselik a Legyek, Belsebub katonái. A férfi haja hosszú volt és fehér, nagyon valószínűséggel a Kouve Klán tagja lehet, tehát elég sok esély van arra, hogy képes a Jég Elem használatára. Ez elég nagy hátrány, mivel Aenának csak a Tűz Elem megy. Na, nem baj, majd csak valahogy legyőzi.</p><p>- Üdvözletem hercegnő, most már nem fogsz elmenekülni – mondta a férfi.</p><p>A másik is itt van a közelben, nagy valószínűséggel éppen egy védőmezőt állít fel, hogy ne vegyék őket észre a városban élő emberek. Aena úgy döntött, beszélget még egy kicsit a férfival, hogy minél több csakrát gyűjtsön, ha harcra kerülne a sor.</p><p>- Ugye tudod, hogy a Sátán megbízásából jöttünk Sertoxért? Ha ellenkeztek az ő akaratával, nem fogtok jól járni – mondta Aena.</p><p>- Nyugodj meg hercegnő, már nem kell sok idő és Belsebub lesz a Sátán.</p><p>Aena pont erre számított, szóval tényleg ez a terve. Ezt nem hagyhatja, mivel ha hatalomra jutna, az csakis neki és a szolgáinak lenne jó, valamint nagyon szörnyű állapotok uralkodnának az Infernóban. Ezért is kell most győznie. A fehér hajú férfi kitárja szárnyait, majd teljes erőből Aenának ugrik, mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül. A lány sikeresen védte az erőteljes rúgást.</p><p>- Egy kislányhoz képest erős vagy! – mondja meglepetten.</p><p>- Nem vagyok kislány!</p><p>- A melleid nem erről árulkodnak...</p><p>- Ne tegyél megjegyzést a melleimre, te perverz állat!!!</p><p>Pont olyan, mint a férfi démonok többsége, ezen már meg sem lepődik. Egy kicsit alábecsülte, hatalmas fizikai erővel rendelkezik. Ha esetleg valami csoda folytán le is győzi, akkor a másikkal is meg kell még küzdenie. Lehet, hogy Sertoxnak tényleg használnia kell majd az idéző papírt. A legjobb az lenne, ha Mii minél hamarabb ideérne. Ki tudja, hogy mikor gyógyul meg, hiszen az előző csatában súlyosan megsérült. Aena csakrát áramoltatott a kezébe, majd tűzzé alakította és megégette ellenfelét. A férfi hátrálni kezdett, majd megégett karjára nézett.</p><p>- Már elemeket is használunk? Legközelebb hamarabb szóljál, kislány! – mondta mérgesen ellenfele.</p><p>Most jön a nehéz rész. Aena alkotott egy hatalmas tűzgolyót és hozzávágta, de a férfi az utolsó pillanatban kitért előle. Elővett egy botot majd suhintott, amivel hatalmas erejű szelet gerjesztett, Aena pedig emiatt jó pár métert csúszott hátra a talajon. Sokkal erősebb, mint gondolta. Ha most tudna használni Föld Elemet, akkor több esélye lenne, mert a Tűzzel Szél ellen nem sokra megy. Azonban nincs más választása, csak erre képes, tehát ezzel fog próbálkozni, ha sikerül, ha nem. Csakrájából újabb tűzgolyót alkotott és a felé repülő férfinak dobta, de az újból suhintott és a forró támadás semmivé vált. Ezután ráugrott, majd belétaposott. Por ment a lány szemébe és meg sem tudott mozdulni. Ellenfele egy kötelet alkotott szélből, majd megkötözte Aenát és a vállára vette.</p><p>- Most pedig, megvárjuk a társad, kedves hercegnő. Őt is elkapjuk, aztán meg megyünk a Daemord fiúért – jelentette ki nevetve és diadalittasan.</p><p>Aena nem hagyhatja, hogy ez megtörténjen. Újból azt használja, amire képes, a Tűz Elemet. Meggyújtotta a férfi haját, aki hirtelen pánikolni kezdett és eldobta. Nem koncentrált a szélkötél fenntartására, így Aena könnyedén ki tudott szabadulni belőle. Végül sikerült eloltania a lángoló hajt, de alig maradt belőle valami. A kopasszá vált férfi annyira mérges lett, hogy ordítva rontott neki. Botjából egy pengét húzott elő és azzal hadonászva támadt. Komolyan gondolja, tényleg meg akarja őt ölni!</p><p>Nincs más választása, minden erejét beleadva kell harcolnia és végezni ellenfelével, mert jobb megoldás most nincs. Aena alkotott egy kardot tűzből és a két fegyver összecsapott. A magas hő hatására a fémpenge olvadni kezdett, de ez a férfit nem érdekelte, egyre több és több csakrát áramoltatott belé, hogy megerősítse a szinte már használhatatlan fegyverét. Végül rájött, hogy ezzel nem sokra megy, így eldobta az olvadt pengét és puszta kézzel rohant Aena felé. Annyira elvesztette a fejét, hogy már azt sem tudja, mit csinál. Aena a férfi mindegyik ütését kivédte lángoló kardjával, pár perc múlva pedig ellenfele kifáradt, majd a földre zuhant és nem mozdult.</p><p>- Hogy tudtál legyőzni, te lány? – kérdezte erőtlen hangon.</p><p>- A de Lux Klán tagja vagyok. Az egyik legerősebbek vagyunk a hetvenkettő közül, gondolom, tudod miért.</p><p>- Hát persze, ti vagytok az elsők...</p><p>Aena megérintette a talajt, majd hatalmas tűzoszlopok nőttek ki belőle, melyek pillanatok alatt felnyársalták és szénné égették az amúgyis haldokló férfit. Csak a moziumból készült páncéljának egyes darabjai maradtak meg. De ezzel még nincs vége, hiszen már itt is volt a másik ellenfele. Mivel mindketten a Kouve Klán tagjai, így nagy valószínűséggel rokonok, de nem úgy tűnik, mintha megérintené a férfi halála.</p><p>- Hercegnő, én nem vagyok olyan agresszív vadállat, mint a bátyám, Murmur volt. Én nem foglak megölni, bármi is lesz – mondta a rövid, fehér hajú nő.</p><p>- Tudom én jól miért nem. Ha megölnél, akkor Belsebub megutálna és...</p><p>- Ennek semmi köze a Nagyúrhoz!</p><p>- Tudom, hogy csak...</p><p>- Hallgass el, te kis kurva!!!</p><p>Ez a jelző inkább erre a nőre jellemző, mint rá. Aena ismeri őt, a neve Shaturlayt Kouve és Belsebub háremének egyik tagja. Még hogy nem olyan agresszív, sokkal agresszívabb, mint a másik volt. Mivel már tényleg nem volt sok csakrája, Aena úgy döntött, a legjobb megoldás az, hogy minél gyorsabban végez vele. A Murmur ellen használt tűzoszlopok nem lennének valami hatásosak, mert a mostani ellenfele szeret a levegőben röpködni. Aena is így tett, felrepült és tűzgolyókat dobott rá.</p><p>Ez az a fajta harc volt, ahol egyikük sem jutott előrébb. A Tűz megolvasztja a Jeget, de Shaturlayt nem tud Víz Elemet használni, így semmit sem tud kezdeni a megolvadt támadásokkal, ezzel csak mindketten a csakrájukat pazarolták. Shaturlayt hirtelen olyat tett, amire Aena egyáltalán nem számított, a nő kezében egy ragyogó lándzsa jelent meg. Eldobta, a fegyver pedig olyan sebességgel száguldott, hogy csak egy pillanaton múlott, de Aena sikeresen elkerülte.</p><p>A lány a földbe csapódott, bal karja és szárnya pedig vérzett, így nem fog tudni repülni. Aena még mindig meg volt lepődve az előbbin. A Fény Elem ritka a démonok között, mivel ez a gyengepontjuk. Egyre kevesebb esélyt látott arra, hogy ő győzzön. A nő leszállt elé, egy újabb fénylándzsával a kezében. Jó pár méterre állt tőle, de így is érezte a fegyverből áramló forróságot. Ha egy ilyennel eltalálja, akkor akár meg is halhat!</p><p>- Add fel, Aena de Lux! Mert ha nem, akkor beléd szúrom ezt a gyönyörű lándzsát – mondta Shaturlayt, miközben megnyalta fegyvere ragyogó pengéjét.</p><p>Aena csakrát áramoltatott a lábaiba, majd elrugaszkodott és kikapta a lándzsát ellenfele kezei közül. Iszonyatos fájdalom járta át Aena testét, szinte csontig égette a fegyver hője, de bírnia kellett, muszáj volt ezt tennie. Az egy dolog, hogy Shaturlayt meg tudja fogni anélkül, hogy megsebezné, mivel uralja a Fény Elemet, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy immunis is rá! Nála volt a fegyver, már nincs a nő birtokában. Aena ellenfele hátába szúrta a fénylándzsát, aki felordított, megragadta a lányt és ledobta magáról. Kitépte a hátába szúrt fegyvert, majd eltüntette. Fekete vér fröccsent ki a friss sebéből és a földre esett.</p><p>Aena már mozogni is alig bírta, nagyon jól látszott, hogy a Fény Elem milyen hatással van a démonokra. Egy csomó helyen megsérült és szinte minden csakráját elhasználta. Shaturlayt a földön kúszva tartott felé. A nő már a halálán volt, de még mindig nem adta fel, Belsebub szolgái tényleg hűségesek az urukhoz. De most már tényleg eljött a csata vége. Aena erőtlenül felemeli a kezét és tüzet lő ki belőle, Shaturlayt pedig megég, és nem mozdul többé, vége van. Aena minden csakrát elhasznált. Már nem mozdult, s szemei lecsukódtak.</p><p>***</p><p>A jelentés hamarosan megérkezett, miszerint Murmur és a húga, Shaturlayt elbuktak, Aena de Lux megölte őket. Belsebub nem gondolta volna, hogy az a két hülye egy ilyen egyszerű munkát nem lesz képes elvégezni. Miért nem indult ő a két lány után? Ezen gondolkozott, s közben fel-alá járkált a trónteremben, amíg be nem lépett hű szolgája, Abbadon. Meghajlással köszöntötte az ördögöt.</p><p>- Nagyuram, most mit tegyünk? – kérdezte aggódva.</p><p>- Találkozott a fiúval, de a Tormane még messze van. Sokkal kevesebb az esély rá, hogy sikerüljön, de még mindig van remény. Újabb harcost kell utánuk küldeni, egy olyat, aki sokkal erősebb, mint ők ketten voltak.</p><p>- Ki lesz az Nagyuram, ha szabad megkérdeznem?</p><p>- Te.</p><p>- Én? De hát én...</p><p>- A legutóbbi kísérletek sikerrel zárultak, nem? A te tested mindent képes elviselni. Erős vagy, Abbadon. Meg persze, sokkal tapasztaltabb, mint az egykori Kouve testvérek. Sefred miatt meg ne aggódj, Dantalion egyedül is tudja végezni a munkáját.</p><p>- Értettem Nagyuram, akkor indulok is.</p><p>- Várj, még valamit.</p><p>- Mi lenne az, Nagyuram?</p><p>- Nehogy eszedbe jusson megölni Sertox Daemordot. Mert ha megölöd, akkor én magam fogok végezni veled – mondta az ördög komoly arckifejezéssel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Második Fejezet: Démonok és Angyalok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sertox már unta a végtelennek tűnő várakozást, valamint zajt sem hallott. Nem bírt várni, valamint a papírt sem igazán akarta használni. Az egy dolog, hogy teljesen igaznak tűnik minden, amit a vörös démonlány állított, de mi van, ha a vére más dolgokra kell, ha fel akarják használni, hogy megszerezzék az erejét? Már tényleg érdekelte, hogy mi történik fent, így a nappaliba ment, onnan pedig az előtérbe, majd a cipőjét felvéve ki is sétált az udvarra. Pusztítás nyomait látta, valamint két test feküdt a földön. Az egyik meg volt égve és nagy valószínűséggel már nem is élt. A másik Aena de Lux volt.</p><p>A fiú kirohant az udvarra és odament a lányhoz, de a sérült, vérző démon nem mozdult. Sertox a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és még érezte Aena dobogó szívét. Valamiért megkönnyebbült, de még ő maga sem tudta, hogy pontosan miért. Mi lett volna, ha a lány meghal? Elviszik őt az ereje miatt? Nem is a lány miatt aggódott, csak a saját épsége miatt. Vagy mégsem? Felkapta a lányt, aki meglehetősen könnyű volt. Úgy tűnt, van pár sérülése, de mintha begyógyultak volna. Gyorsan bevitte Aenát a házba, azon belül is a szobájába és lefektette az ágyra. Bevizezett egy rongyot, majd letörölte a lány testére száradt vért. Ennél többet nem tud tenni. Újból kiment az udvarra, hogy eltakarítsa a csata maradványait. Nem akarta, hogy az utcában lakó emberek megtudják, hogy egy démon vendégeskedik nála, főleg mivel az öreg Prisp pap is a közelben lakik. Na, jó, az egy dolog, hogy ezeket el kell innen takarítani, de mégis hogyan csinálja?</p><p>Ha most elővenne egy ásót és földet kezdene pakolni a holttestre, akkor az kicsit feltűnő lenne. Közelebb ment, hogy megvizsgálja a megégett tetemet. A legtöbb ember számára ez undorító, de Sertox jól bírta az ilyen dolgokat. Ahogy gondolta, ebből ő semmit nem tud megállapítani, elvégre nem halottkém. Belerúgott a testbe, ami annyira megvolt égve, hogy egy ilyen kis interakciótól is porrá vált. Legalább nem kell vele bajlódni. Már indult is volna vissza, de észrevett még valamit. Egy páncél feküdt a földön, tőle nem is olyan messze. Sertox nagy nehezen felemelte és bevitte a házba, mivel mást nem nagyon tudott vele kezdeni. Ez után visszament a szobába, hogy megnézze, hogy van Aena. A lány már magához tért, Sertox pedig leült az ágy szélére és ránézett. Egyikük sem szólalt meg egy jó ideig, csak néha rá-rápillantottak a másikra.</p><p>- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Sertox, megtörve a síri csendet.</p><p>- Igen. Te hoztál be?</p><p>- Ki más lett volna, az öcsém?</p><p>- Az előbb volt itt bent egy szőke fiú. Úgy tűnt, téged keresett, de amint meglátta, hogy itt vagyok, egyből kiment.</p><p>- A neve Thakz, öt évvel fiatalabb nálam és nem szereti az idegeneket, hozzám hasonlóan.</p><p>- Ezzel most rám próbáltál utalni?</p><p>- Nem feltétlenül... Amúgy korábban mondtad, hogy nekem kell legyőznöm ezt a Belsebub-akárkit. Azt mégis mikorra tervezted?</p><p>- Nyugodj meg, még messze van. Először is meg kell várnunk, míg a társam ideér.</p><p>- A társad? Miért, ő hol van?</p><p>- Valahol a Varon-óceánon. Hajóval utazik, mivel az ő klánja nem jelölte meg ezt a helyet, így nem tudott ide teleportálni.</p><p>- Hogy érted, hogy nem jelölte meg?</p><p>Aena megmutatta a bal tenyerét, melyen egy furcsa szimbólum volt látható. Sertox már látta ezt valahol korábban. Hát persze! Rengeteg könyvben és a pince falán is találkozott vele. Aena látta, hogy a fiú rájött.</p><p>- A megjelölést a falon lévő szimbólumra értettem. Az én klánom, a de Lux Klán megjelölte az egykori Daemord Erődöt, míg az övé, a Noctihime Klán nem - magyarázta a lány.</p><p>- Daemord Erőd?</p><p>- Ez a ház az egykori Daemord Erődre épült, melynek a pince a része volt, ezért van ott az a sok fura könyv meg szimbólum a falon. Az erőd pedig nem más volt, mint a klán lakhelye, egészen az 1500-as évek elejéig.</p><p>Sertox soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a pince háttértörténete. Tényleg sokkal izgalmasabb, mint az, hogy korábban egy őrült ember lakott itt, aki kitalált egy saját nyelvet.</p><p>- Mondd Sertox, velem jönnél egy kicsit? – kérdezte a lány Sertoxtól.</p><p>- Persze... - mondta a fiú bizonytalanul.</p><p>Aena lemászott az ágyról és elindult a pince felé. A lefelé vezető lépcsőre érve tüzet gyújtott, hogy Sertox is lásson valamit. Ezután az egyik polchoz ment és levett róla egy könyvet. Megint leültek a padlóra, majd a lány kinyitotta a könyvet.</p><p>- Na, szóval Sertox, mivel nincs jobb dolgunk, amíg Mii megérkezik, úgy döntöttem, megtanítalak a neder nyelv alapjaira – kezdte a mondandóját Aena.</p><p>- A démonok nyelvére gondolsz?</p><p>- Igen. Először is, a szimbólumok. Ez nem nehéz, mivel nagyrészt megegyeznek a te nyelved betűivel, csak máshogyan írod őket. Az első három az (A),(B) és (K).</p><p>- Nem is tudom... Olyan nehéznek tűnik ez az egész... Meg furán is hangzanak...</p><p>- Akkor számoljunk el tízig. Az gondolom menni fog. Kezdem is, Ux, Fol Tri, Yan, Rox, Hex, Mak, Otk, Nho, Hoex. Jegyezd meg.</p><p>- A nagy részét már el is felejtettem...</p><p>- Akkor mi lenne, ha a létigéket tanulnánk? Eh Lakze, The Lakze, Dha Lakze, EhkZ Lakze, ThekZ Lakze, DhakZ Lakze...</p><p>- Erre mégis mi szükségem van nekem? Használjátok ti démonok egyáltalán ezt a nyelvet?</p><p>- Nem nagyon. A tiétek sokkal egyszerűbb, valamint a vezetőinknek, az ördögöknek is sokkal jobban tetszett, így egy jó ideje már ezt használjuk.</p><p>- Akkor meg minek foglalkozunk ezzel?</p><p>- Azért, hogy teljen az idő. Most meg hová mész? – kérdezte felháborodva a lány.</p><p>- Éhes vagyok.</p><p>- Ja, hogy az...</p><p>- Miért, te nem? Egész nap nem ettél semmit.</p><p>- Nem értesz te ehhez. A démonok nem esznek.</p><p>- Mi bajod van?</p><p>- Nincs semmi bajom, ez az igazság. Az általunk használt csakra helyettesíti a tápanyagot, így nem kell ennünk. Még emésztőrendszerünk sincsen.</p><p>- Nagyon nehéz elképzelni, biztos furcsa érzés lehet.</p><p>Sertox felment a nyikorgó lépcsőkön, hogy megvacsorázzon. Azonban a konyhába érve rájött, hogy nem sok minden van a hűtőben. Na, remek, most mehet a boltba. Az előtérbe érve felvette a cipőjét, majd kiment az udvarra, ahol olyat látott, amire egyáltalán nem számított. Aena ott állt a kapuban. Az eső esett, de a démont ez nem zavarta. Sertox a fejére húzta a kapucniját, mert eleredt az eső. Közelebb ment a lányhoz.</p><p>- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte tőle.</p><p>- Természetesen veled menni.</p><p>- Miért?</p><p>- Mert nem akarom, hogy újból megtámadjanak.</p><p>- Az előző támadók nem érted jöttek?</p><p>- Te is célpont vagy, az erőd miatt...</p><p>- Szóval nem is én vagyok a célpont, hanem a bennem lévő erő. Hát igen, ez túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Ha annyira az erő kell, akkor miért nem adjátok oda másnak? Hidd el, semmi kedvem a démonos hülyeségedhez, Aena de Lux! - mondta Sertox mérgesen, majd kilépett a kapun és zsebre dugva a kezét, elkezdett sétálni az út szélén.</p><p>Aena követte a fiút, aki mérgében néha nagyot lépett egy-egy pocsolyába. Sertoxot az is idegesítette, hogy a lány követi. Most már tényleg elege van belőle, miért vitte be egyáltalán a szobába? Most azt fogja hinni, hogy törődik vele, meg minden. Sertox megállt, majd Aena utolérte. Sertox ránézett, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a lányt, akinek ruhája az eső miatt eléggé átázott.</p><p>- Sertox, ugye tudod, hogy látom, mire gondolsz? – jelentette ki Aena.</p><p>- Mi bajod van? – kérdezte Sertox, majd hirtelen másra gondolt.</p><p>- A démonok látják az alsóbbrendű lények gondolatait.</p><p>- Te most komolyan alsóbbrendűnek neveztél?</p><p>- Nem tudsz csakrát használni, így az vagy, akárhogyan is tiltakozol ellene.</p><p>- Akkor most is látod, mire gondolok?</p><p>- Nem mindig. Ez a képesség úgy működik, hogy minél idősebb egy démon, annál nehezebben megy ez neki. A legidősebb démonok már nem képesek ilyesmire, de ha mondjuk, itt lenne a húgom, ő látná minden egyes gondolatodat.</p><p>Az eső elállt, ők pedig meg is érkeztek az öreg Laer kisboltjába. Sertox újból Aenára nézett, majd azon gondolkozott, most bejöjjön-e vele, vagy nem? A szemei még hagyján, elvégre léteznek kontaktlencsék, de az hogy nem visel lábbelit ebben a hideg és esős időben, kissé furcsa lenne.</p><p>- Aena, addig kint maradsz, amíg bevásárolok? – kérdezte tőle a fiú.</p><p>A lány bólintott, Sertox pedig belépett a boltba. Elvett egy bevásárlókosarat, majd a sorok közt bóklászva megvett minden szükséges és szükségtelen élelmiszert. Ezután a pénztárhoz sietett, majd fizetett, végül pedig kiment a boltból, kezében az árukkal teli szatyorral. Hamarosan Aenával együtt visszaindultak a Daemord Ház felé, de a démonlány hirtelen megállt és alkotott egy lángoló kardot.</p><p>- Mi van? – kérdezte ijedten Sertox.</p><p>- Valaki létrehozott itt egy erőteret. Egy ellenség.</p><p>Az egyik ház tetejére egy tollas, fehér szárnyakkal rendelkező, szőke nő szállt le. Kezében egy ragyogó lándzsát tartott, feje fölött pedig egy fénylő korong lebegett. Ez csakis egyfajta lény lehet.</p><p>- Aena de Lux! – szólította meg a démont az angyal. – Most végzek veled!</p><p>A nő leugrott a háztetőről, majd zuhanórepülésben haladt a démon felé, aki kitárta szárnyait és a két természetfeletti a levegőben csapott össze. Sertox gyorsan fedezékre talált egy szelektív hulladékgyűjtő mögött, ahonnan a csatát nézte. A tűzkard és a fénylándzsa hatalmas szikrákat szórt, amikor egymást érintették. Aena valamiért nagyon gonosznak érezte a nő auráját. Tudomása szerint, az angyalok és démonok már egy jó ideje fegyverszünetet kötöttek és békében élnek, de akkor ennek mi baja van? Itt csakis egy dolog jöhetett szóba. Egy szökött angyal. A szökött angyalok olyan angyalok, akik megtagadták az Isten, Deus parancsát és elszöktek tőle. Amolyan bűnözők, akikre mind az angyalok, mind pedig a démonok vadásznak. De Aena még mindig nem értette, mégis mi dolga lenne egy ilyennek vele?</p><p>- Látom nem érted a szituációt – mondta az angyal mérgesen. – A nevem Nivo Ather, és az Ő lánya vagyok.</p><p>Ather? A démon e név hallatán már mindenre rájött. Szóval azért akar vele végezni, hogy bosszút álljon. Így már minden teljesen érthető, azonban nem engedheti, hogy Sertox megtudja, mi is volt ez a kis incidens, ami a múltban történt közte és a szökött angyal anyja között.</p><p>A harc egyre intenzívebbé vált a két ősi ellenség között, Sertox már alig bírta a szemével követni a fegyverek mozgását, csak egy elmosódott sárga és narancssárga foltot látott a két harcos kezében. Aena hirtelen eldobta a kardját, amit az angyal lándzsájával kivédett. Ezután tűzgolyókkal támadt, de ezekkel sem ment sokra, ment a Fény Elem sokkal erősebb az ő Tüzénél. Az angyal közelebb repült és megpróbálta megsebezni Aenát a ragyogó lándzsájával, de a démon sokkal gyorsabb volt és kikerült minden egyes suhintást. A tollasszárnyú nő csakrát áramoltatott fegyverébe, ezzel megnövelve annak méretét és erejét, majd eldobta. Aena ezt is kikerülte, de mivel a nagyra figyelt, nem vette észre a kicsi lándzsát, amivel a nőnek sikerült eltalálnia őt. A forró angyali fegyver Aena vállába fúródott és a betonra szegezte. Annyira fájt, hogy hatalmasat sikított, de nem mozdulhatott meg, mert akkor talán az egész karja is leszakadhat. Fekete vér folyt sebéből, amit a lándzsa ereje elpárologtatott. A fény olyan volt a fajtájának, mint a méreg, így fogalma sem volt, meddig bírja még, egy ilyen fegyverrel a testében. Nem sokáig, az biztos.</p><p>Sertox segíteni akart, így odarohant a lányhoz, majd megragadta a lándzsát. Hát igen, ez nem volt a legjobb ötlet. A fegyver olyan forró volt, hogy Sertox egy másodpercnél tovább nem bírta rajta tartani a kezét, a reflexei automatikusan elhúzták onnan. Most mégis mit tegyen? Az angyal leszállt eléjük, kezében egy újabb lándzsával. A magasba emelte és Sertoxra szegezte.</p><p>- Ember, mivel láttad ezt az egészet, meg kell halnod. Egy hozzád hasonlónak nem lett volna szabad tudomást szereznie, a hozzánk hasonló, felsőbbrendű lények létezéséről – mondta a nő.</p><p>Sertox még nem készült fel a halálra. Annyi mindent kell csinálnia, még túl fiatal ehhez! Becsukta a szemét, de a lándzsa nem jött. A magasban egy denevérszárnyakkal rendelkező lány lebegett, akinek haja olyan volt, mint az éjszakai égbolt. Egy fekete kötelet tartott, aminek a másik vége az angyalra volt tekeredve, aki szemmel láthatóan nem igazán élvezte a Sötétség Elem hatásait. Rájött arra, hogy itt már nincs esélye, így jobb kezébe csakrát áramoltatott, majd egy teleportálással eltűnt.</p><p>A fekete hajú lány leszállt hozzájuk, majd Aenához ment és a Sötétség Elemével eltüntette a hatalmas fénylándzsát. Aena sebéből vér folyt és a fölre esett, de a másik lány gyorsan felkapta, majd kitárta a szárnyait.</p><p>- Várj Mii! – mondta erőtlenül a sérült démon. – Sertoxot ne hagyd itt.</p><p>- Észre sem vettem – mondta a másik lány.</p><p>Sertox feltápászkodott a földről és magához vette ételekkel teli szatyrát és követte a lányokat. Az út háromnegyed része hallgatással telt el, amit Sertox nem bírt ki, így megtörte a csendet.</p><p>- Szóval te vagy Aena társa – mondta az új lánynak.</p><p>- Ja, a nevem Mii Noctihime – válaszolt a lány, miközben kívül vörös, belül pedig lila szemeivel egy pillanatra ránézett Sertoxra.</p><p>- Szóval, most hogy itt vagy, mennyi időm van még Belsebub legyőzéséig?</p><p>- Ilyen állapotban te soha nem fogod tudni legyőzni a Sátán fiát – mondta nevetve Mii.</p><p>- Mit mondtál, a Sátán fiát? Belsebub a Sátán fia?</p><p>- Mit gondolsz, miért nem tudja szinte senki legyőzni? Csak nem azt hitted, hogy ő egy átlagos démon lesz, egy kommon? Te esküszöm, nem vagy normális Daemord!</p><p>- Mii, ha lehet, inkább hívj Sertoxnak.</p><p>- Felőlem.</p><p>- De most komolyan, ez a Belsebub tényleg a Sátán fia? Azé a Sátáné?</p><p>- A Fényhozó Hajnalcsillag Bukott Angyala. A korábbi szeráf, vagyis egykoron a legerősebb az arkangyalok közt, jelenleg pedig az ördögök vezére, a híres Lucifer.</p><p>- Elég durva, hogy nekem kell szembeszállnom az ő fiával.</p><p>- Csak kicsit, majd hozzászoksz az ilyen dolgokhoz. Aena, egyébként milyen elemet tud? – kérdezte Mii a hátán lévő lánytól, akinek sérülései szép lassan begyógyultak.</p><p>- Az az igazság, hogy...</p><p>- Ne hogy azt merd nekem mondani, még meg sem nézted?</p><p>- Mii, ugye tudod, hogy a papír nálad van.</p><p>- Ja, tényleg, bocsesz.</p><p>Aena ezután lemászott Mii hátáról, már volt olyan állapotban, hogy tudott járni. Pár perc múlva visszaértek a Daemord házhoz. Beléptek az épületbe, Sertox pedig kipakolta az ételeket, majd a nappaliba ment, ahol a két lány ült a kanapén. Mii felállt és Sertox kezébe adott egy réginek tűnő papírdarabot.</p><p>- Most pedig, áramoltasd bele a csakrádat! – mondta neki a lány.</p><p>- Azt hogyan is kell? – kérdezte Sertox bizonytalanul.</p><p>- Aena, nehogy azt merd nekem mondani, hogy még nem is tudja irányítani a csakráját! Komolyan mondom, hogy...</p><p>- Mii, ugye tudod, hogy az első csakrakapu kinyitásánál succubus-eljárást kell alkalmazni. Erre nem mindenki képes. De te pont igen.</p><p>Mii nem szólt semmit, hanem leültette Sertoxot a szőnyegre, majd ő is leült vele szemben. Ezután megfogta a fiú kezét és elmosolyodott.</p><p>- Röviden, a succubus-eljárás egy olyan folyamat, mellyel egy ellentétes nemű személy csakrát ad át valakinek a sajátjából. Ez használható arra, ha az egyik illetőnek elfogy a csakrája, akkor a másik feltölti, vagy a te esetedben arra, hogy kinyissuk az első csakrakapudat. Ezáltal te is képes leszel csakrát használni és folytathatjuk tovább a dolgokat – magyarázta neki Mii.</p><p>A fekete hajú lány ezután becsukta szemét, majd Sertox is így tett. A fiúnak hirtelen furcsa érzése támadt. A testét hirtelen melegség járta át, mintha valami furcsa gáz került volna belé. Ez lenne az a bizonyos csakra? Érezte, ahogy feltöltődik vele a teste, már egyáltalán nem volt olyan fáradt, valamint sokkal erősebbnek is érezte magát, sőt, még az éhsége is elmúlt. Most akkor komolyan feleslegesen vette azt a rengeteg ételt, már nem is lesz rá szüksége? A furcsa érzés egyre fokozódott, majd Mii elengedte Sertox szemét és mindketten kinyitották szemeiket.</p><p>- Ezzel megvolnánk. De most le kell pihennem, rengeteg csakrát használtam el – mondta a lány ásítva, majd lefeküdt a kanapéra, kitúrva ezzel onnan Aenát.</p><p>A vörös hajú lány intett Sertoxnak, aki követte őt. Az udvarra mentek. Gyönyörű egy éjszaka volt, a telihold beragyogta az eget és rengeteg csillagot lehetett látni. De most nem ezért jöttek. Aena elővette azt a réginek tűnő papírt, ami korábban Miinél volt és Sertox kezébe adta.</p><p>- Ez itt egy affinitásmérő papír – magyarázta a lány – ezzel képesek vagyunk megmondani, mi lesz az első alapelemed. Nekem például a Tűz. De vegyük inkább Miit, mivel ő két elemet is tud használni, Természetet és Sötétséget. Neki az utóbbi ment elsőnek, tehát az az affinitása. Egyszerű, igaz?</p><p>- Igen, Szóval, hogyan is áramoltassam a csakrám ebbe a papírba?</p><p>- Ennél egyszerűbb dolog a világon nem létezik! Csak gondolj a testedben lévő csakrára és próbáld meg irányítani úgy, hogy minél több gyűljön abba a kezedbe, mellyel a papírt fogod.</p><p>- Még egy kérdés.</p><p>- Hallgatom.</p><p>- Mi van, ha elrontom?</p><p>- Sertox, ezt, még ha akarnád, sem tudnád elrontani...</p><p>- Mi van, ha mondjuk, elfogy a csakrám?</p><p>- Egy idő után úgy is újratöltődik.</p><p>- Az meg hogy? – lepődött meg Sertox.</p><p>- A csakrakapu, melyet nemrég kinyitottunk rá a válasz. Ezekből áramlik a csakra a testedbe egy másik dimenzióból. Minél több van nyitva, annál több csakrát tud tárolni a tested és annál könnyebben tudod irányítani.</p><p>- Neked mennyi van nyitva?</p><p>- Öt, ahogy a démonok nagy részének. Mii ebből a szempontból is különleges, mert neki hat darab van nyitva. De a Sátán, Lucifer, ő már tényleg valami. Fölötte kevesen vannak, mivel ő nyolc nyitott kapuval rendelkezik.</p><p>- Miért azt mondtad, hogy fölötte nem sokan vannak? Ki áll fölötte?</p><p>- Az Imperátor Deus, Háven ura, akit egyes emberek Istennek neveznek. Neki tizenkét nyitott kapuja van.</p><p>- Szóval ő a legerősebb lény a világon?</p><p>- Elvileg.</p><p>- Belsebubnak mennyi kapuja van nyitva?</p><p>- Hét.</p><p>- Akkor elég messze állok attól, hogy az ő szintjére kerüljek, ugye?</p><p>- Ebben nem tévedsz, ő több ezer éves tapasztalattal rendelkezik. De elég volt, kezdjük már, mert engem is érdekel, mi lesz az első elemed – mondta türelmetlenül Aena.</p><p>Sertox arra gondolt, hogy most a csakrát a kezébe viszi. Megy ez neki, érezte, ahogy a teste különböző pontjaiból odaáramlott ez a mágikus anyag, ahová ő szeretné. A jobb keze tele volt csakrával. A papírfecni kéken kezdett el világítani és egy szimbólum jelent meg rajta. Két, egymással ellentétesen álló félkör.</p><p>- Ez itt Hutuh jele – mondta Aena.</p><p>- Az meg mit jelent?</p><p>- Sötétség Elem, pont, mint Miinek, maradj itt, idehozom, ő jobban ért ehhez, mint én.</p><p>Aena kivette Sertox kezéből a kéken világító papírt, ami szép lassan visszaváltozott, majd a lány besétált a házba. Sertox kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon mit fog majd tudni csinálni ezzel a Sötétség Elemmel. Aena hamarosan megérkezett Mii társaságában, a fekete hajú lány pedig a fiú hátára csapott, de akkorát, hogy a fiú a földre esett,</p><p>- Bocsi, nem akartam ilyen erőset. Elfelejtettem, hogy te még ember vagy – mondta nevetve Mii.</p><p>- Még? Hogy érted, hogy még?</p><p>- Sehogy nem értem. Te nem érted. Szóval, Sötétség Elem, hol is kezdjem? Csakramanipuláció. Ahhoz, hogy elemeket használj, nem elég a kezedbe küldeni a csakrát, mivel azt nem tudod támadássá alakítani és kilőni, kivéve, persze ha az istenek szintjén állsz. De te attól még nagyon messze vagy. Visszatérve az elemekre, a Sötétséget könnyű létrehozni. Gondolj a csakrádra és képzeld azt, hogy hidegebb, ezután pedig áramoltasd a tenyeredbe. Érthető?</p><p>- Nagyjából.</p><p>- Hogy érted azt, hogy nagyjából? Én egy határozott választ vártam!</p><p>Sertox csakrát kezdett áramoltatni a tenyerébe, közben pedig arra gondolt, hogy milyen hideg. Most komolyan, ennyi lenne az egész, az akaratával képes irányítani ezt a mágikus gázt? Úgy tűnik, működik, akárhogy is kételkedett, a tenyerén furcsa, fekete köd jelent meg.</p><p>- Egész tehetséges vagy ebben. Nem minden embernek megy ez elsőre – mondta Mii.</p><p>- Én? Tehetséges? Csak a szerencsén múlott, legközelebb már nem is fog...</p><p>- Sertox, rohadtul idegesít a hozzáállásod! Olyan vagy, mint régen Aena, csak fiúban és sokkal rosszabb. Meg te ember vagy, meg hülyén néz ki a hajad, meg...</p><p>- Abbahagynád?</p><p>- Igen. Mivel a manipuláció megy, most megpróbáljuk azt a használhatatlan ködöt egy felhasználható támadássá alakítani. Ha azt ott a kezedben eldobnád, attól senki nem sérülne meg. Ilyen dolgokra ezt használjuk.</p><p>Mii kezében egy sötét gömb jelent meg, ami egyre hatalmasabbra és hatalmasabbra növekedett. Elég távol volt, de Sertox érezte a belőle áradó erőt és hideget. Ha ezzel eltalálja, valószínűleg itt hal meg. Mii zsugorítani kezdte a kezében lévő hatalmas gömböt, ami szép lassan eltűnt.</p><p>- Sertox, azt akarom, hogy te is csinálj egy ilyet – mondta a lány.</p><p>- Mennyi ideig tart, amíg egy hozzám hasonlónak sikerül?</p><p>- Nem tom', két-három hónap.</p><p>A lány ezután elfordult, majd visszasétált a házba, egy kis idő múlva pedig Aena is követte. Két-három hónap? Ráadásul itt is hagyják, hogy egyedül szenvedjen? Három hónapig fog gyakorolni, csak azért, hogy tudjon csinálni egy rohadt gömböt? Úgy látszik, minden percnyi szabadidejét erre kell majd fordítania, hogy hamarabb meglegyen vele. Két-három hónap múlva a nyári szünet is véget ér! Egy dolognak azonban örült. Végre valaki azt mondta neki, hogy tehetséges valamiben. Szóval ez a csakra-mágia az, ami megy neki. El is kezdte volna a hosszúnak ígérkező gyakorlást, de két alak szállt le az udvaron, nem olyan messze tőle. Az egyiket már látta korábban. Az angyal, aki rájuk támadt. A másik pedig a kinézetéből ítélve szintén ehhez a fajhoz tartozik. Sertox elindult, hogy szóljon a két lánynak, de az angyalok megállították.</p><p>- Hová sietsz annyira emberfiú? Ha még egy lépést teszel, elpusztítjuk ezt az átkozott házat! Akkor pedig a bent alvó öcséd és a kis démon barátnőid is megdöglenek! Gondolom, ezt te sem szeretnéd. Ramiel, kérlek, öld meg a mélységieket – mondta a másik angyalnak a szőke nő.</p><p>- Na, várj, nem úgy volt, hogy nem ölöd meg őket, ha nem mozdulok? – kérdezte Sertox.</p><p>- Nem érted. A démonokat meg fogjuk ölni, bármi is lesz. De ha ellenszegülsz, akkor az öcséddel is végezni fogunk.</p><p>- Rohadék...</p><p>- Miért hívsz így? Ja, hát persze, neked még be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem Nivo és a büszke Ather Klán tagja vagyok. Mi vagyunk azok a nemes angyalok, akik rendelkeznek a Pusztító Elem hatalmas erejével.</p><p>- Az meg mi?</p><p>- Mintha lenne bármi értelme is elmagyarázni egy hozzád hasonló alsóbbrendű lénynek.</p><p>Kevesebb, mint két perc múlva egy hatalmas robbanás történt a ház egyik részén és három alak repült a magasba. Kettő denevérszárnyakkal, míg a harmadik fehértollas szárnyakkal rendelkezett. Aena leszállt Sertoxhoz és alkotott egy tűzkardot. Újból szembeszáll a bosszúálló Nivo Atherrel, de most győzni fog, nem úgy, mint legutóbb. Az angyal egy lándzsát hozott létre, majd a két ellenfél összecsapott. Eközben a magasban Mii és Ramiel csatáztak. Előbbi sötét gömbökkel, míg utóbbi villámokkal támadt. Elég látványos küzdelem, Sertox csak azt nem értette, hogy erre a hajnali hangzavarra miért nem jönnek ki a szomszédok? Valószínűleg egy olyan mágikus erőtérről van szó, amiről korábban Aena beszélt. A nap már felkelt, a harc pedig tovább folyt. Sertox berohant a házba, mivel ott sokkal biztonságosabb, meg persze nem áll készen még arra, hogy részt vegyen bármiféle harcban is.</p><p>***</p><p>Abbadon tett egy kis kitérőt a mesopotamiai sivatagba, mielőtt Aena de Luxért, Mii Noctihiméért és Sertox Daemordért ment volna Angariába. A Varon-óceánt hajóval szelte át, majd a szárazföldeket kisebb szünetekkel repülve szelte át. Pár óra múlva meg is érkezett a célállomásra. A hegyben lévő rejtett barlangban élt az öreg. Egy ember, aki képes csakrát használni, manapság nagyon ritka az ilyen, de a múltban teljesen természetes volt. Az öreg egy király volt abban az időben, aki szembeszegült Deussal. Ezt a férfit Salamonnak hívták. Felállt régi trónjáról, majd Abbadonhoz sétált. Egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, de ez a férfi az időszámítás előtt is élt. Miért tudott életben maradni? A válasz csakra volt, a démonok szerint ez a kulcsa mindennek.</p><p>- Te vagy az Adam Kadmon? Régen találkoztunk – üdvözölte a démont.</p><p>- Kérem Salamon, ne szólítson azon a néven.</p><p>- A múltad elől nem fogsz tudni elmenekülni, mert az mindig megtalál. Na, mesélj, mi járatban erre?</p><p>- Gondoltam meglátogatom, úgyis erre jártam.</p><p>- Pedig már azt hittem, akarsz tőlem valamit. Ti démonok ilyenek vagytok.</p><p>- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy van.</p><p>- Én nagyon jól vagyok, de a Pillérekről ez nem mondható el.</p><p>- Miért, mi van velük? – kérdezte Abbadon aggódva.</p><p>- Megpróbáltam kísérletezni a démoni technológiával, mint annak idején a Grigori és Adramelech tette. A legendás fúziókat kutattam. A hetvenkettő mellé újabb démonokat idéztem meg és ezeket próbáltam egyesíteni. Deusnak feltűntek a kísérletek miatt történő gyakori halálesetek, így gyanakodni kezdett, majd rájött. Rám küldte az összes nagyágyút, arkangyalok, trónusok, virtuók, a legjobb harcosok mind idejöttek és alig maradtunk páran, szinte mindenkit megöltek az angyalok.</p><p>- Szóval azért volt az a fordított kereszt a bejáratnál, hogy távol tartsa őket.</p><p>- Pontosan.</p><p>- De ez ugye mégsem jelent problémát, mert hát az erővel fel tudja támasztani a seregét, nem?</p><p>- Tévedsz Abbadon. Azok a rohadék angyalok még a Szent Grált is elvitték!</p><p>- Értem, akkor mondja, mi lesz az új terve.</p><p>- Megmondom neked őszintén, fogalmam sincs. Kevesen vagyunk, most nem akarok harcolni senkivel. Te is láthatod, hogy ezt a rejtekhelyet sem merem elhagyni, még a végén a Bölcsek Kövét is megszerzik tőlem. Veled együtt csak hatan maradtunk. Én, te, Agares, Natura, Omonok és persze a kém Dis városában.</p><p>- Még mindig ott van?</p><p>- Azt mondta, addig ott marad, míg Hades meg nem hal. Elvégre az a lich is arra vágyik, amire én. Zefirot, Yggdrasil, az Élet Fája. Ezeken a neveken illetik eme csodálatos növényt. A legenda szerint, ha eljön az Apokalipszis, akkor fog kinőni a földből itt Armageddon sivatagában. A holtak életerejéből táplálkozva pedig a fa tetején egy gyümölcs fog nőni, az Élet Gyümölcse. Mi, akik rendelkeznek a csakrahasználat erejével, birtokoljuk a szellemi gyümölcsöt, a Tudás Gyümölcsét. Aki pedig egyszerre birtokolja az Élet és a Tudás Gyümölcsét, az az Egy Valódi Istenné válik.</p><p>- Látom a célja nem változott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harmadik Fejezet: Toxglakin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketten harcoltak a Daemord ház fölött, egyikük démon, a másik pedig angyal. Az előbbi sötét gömbökkel támadt, ellenfele pedig ragyogó villámokkal.</p><p>- Mondd, nem tudnánk máshol megvívni ezt a csatát? – kérdezte Mii az angyaltól.</p><p>- Mi van, talán félsz, mélységi?</p><p>- Nem érted, így megláthatnak az emberek.</p><p>- Ilyen hülyének nézel minket? Természetesen felállítottunk egy erőteret, mielőtt megtámadtunk titeket.</p><p>Mii e szavak hallatán megnyugodott, így végre mindent beleadva harcolhat, nem kell visszafognia magát. Ellenfele, a szökött angyal Ramiel villámokat szórt, mely ritka egy speciális elem volt, mely a Fényből lett kifejlesztve, így ahhoz hasonlóan ez is méreg a démonok számára, így Mii nem engedheti, hogy akár egy csapás is eltalálja. Továbbra is marad a sötét gömböknél, a kötelet ilyen távolságból nem tudja használni, meg sokkal több csakrát is fogyaszt. A célnak pedig pont megfelel, mivel ellenfele egy angyal, akinek a Sötétség Elem ugyanolyan ártalmas, mint neki a Fény.</p><p>Ramiel csakrát áramoltatott szárnyaiba és magasabbra repült, hogy egy hatalmas villámcsapással sújtson le a lent álló házra. Mii egy sötét gömböt alkot, melybe rengeteg csakrát helyez, így sikerül visszatartani az angyal támadását, majd a kertbe téríteni az épület helyett. Az angyal hihetetlen sebességgel újabb villámokat alkotott és ellenfele felé dobta őket, aki úgy döntött, lassan itt az ideje egy támadás bevetésének. Most, hogy Ramiel közelebb jött, itt a sötét kötél ideje. Mii megragadta nem mindennapi fegyverével az angyalt, aki fájdalmában felordított és megpróbált kiszabadulni, de a sötétség erejével nem bírt. Még nem adhatja fel, ennél ő sokkal erősebb.</p><p>Az angyal hatalmasra tátja száját és fülsüketítő hanghullámokkal kezdi bombázni a démont, aki emiatt jobbnak látja elengedni a kötelet, mint hogy maradandó károsodást szenvedjenek a dobhártyái. Ramiel végre kiszabadult, majd a Hang Elem helyett újra visszatért a villámokhoz és sikeresen meg is dobta eggyel Miit, aki a tetőre zuhant. Az angyal leszállt és ellenfelére érkezett, aki fájdalmában sikkantott egy halkat. A lány mozdulni nem tudott, a rajta taposó pedig csak nevetett. Ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, kezében egy fénylándzsa is megjelent. Készen állt arra, hogy a démonba szúrja és így végezzen vele. Mii azonban még nem akart meghalni, elvégre voltak feladatai, amiket még nem végzett el. A tető cserepei alól hirtelen ágak és indák nőttek ki, melyek megragadták a meglepődött Ramielt. Mii csakrát áramoltatott az ágakba, amik darabokra zúzták az angyalt.</p><p>A lány fáradt volt, így lepihent egy kicsit, de nem volt sok ideje, mert Aenának segítségre volt szüksége. Nivo Ather sokkal erősebb, mint ez a kis senki Ramiel volt, egyedül nem tudja legyőzni. Miután pár perc múlva visszanyerte elhasznált csakrájának egy részét, leszállt a tetőről, hogy társának segítsen. Az a nő tényleg teljes szívéből utálta Aenát, amiért AZT tette a múltban. Most is a szokásos fénylándzsájával támadt, amit az angyalok valamiért nem tudtak megunni. Mii egy újabb sötét kötelet alkotott, mellyel meg akarta ragadni Nivot, de a nő kitartotta a kezét, a lány fegyvere pedig köddé vált.</p><p>- Meglepődtetek, mélységiek? Ez itt a Pusztító Elem, az Ather Klán speciális eleme. Képes vagyok minden elemi támadást elpusztítani – mondta Nivo nevetve.</p><p>Ha nem lett volna erős, előrukkol egy ilyennel és így már még erősebb. Úgy tűnik, ez Miit nem érdekli annyira, elvégre elemek nélkül is lehet harcolni. Odarohant az angyalhoz és egy hirtelen mozdulattal állon rúgta. A nő a Daemord háznak csapódott és áttörte a falat, de gyorsan kimászott a törmelékek közül, majd kiköpte a szájába került port. Ezután újabb fénylándzsát alkotott, de ez a fegyver már közel sem tűnt olyan erősnek, mint a korábbiak, az ő csakrája is kezdett fogyni. Eldobta, Mii pedig egy sötét gömbbel próbálta hárítani, de a két támadás egyike sem volt erősebb a másiknál, emiatt pedig az ellentétes Fény és Sötétség hatalmasat robbant. Az angyal és a démon is távol repültek egymástól.</p><p>Aena eközben felrepült és két tűzgolyót dobott Nivora, aki azonban gyors reflexeink köszönhetően mindkettőt kikerülte. Ha most itt lenne velük Astaroth, az ő képességei sokat segítenének a helyzetükön, hiába lenne az angyal akkor is gyorsabb, ha látnák, mire gondol. Nivo most két fénylándzsát hozott létre és két irányba dobta szent fegyvereit. Mii időben alkotott egy pajzsot, de Aena sajnos nem tudott elég gyorsan reagálni, így a lándzsa vállon szúrta, pont, mint korábban, úgy tűnik, Nivo szeret erre a helyre célozni.</p><p>A lány gyorsan kihúzta magából a forró fegyvert, mielőtt a fény méregszerűen elterjedt volna a testében. Hatalmas sebe iszonyatosan fájdalmas volt, szegény lány alig bírt megállni a lábán. Az egy dolog, hogy a csakra képes a sebek begyógyítására, de egy ilyet nem két perc eltüntetni. A csata eközben folytatódott az udvar másik felén. Mii kitartotta a kezét és sötét ködöt generált. Az angyal alig látott valamit, de egy démonnak nem okozott problémát az efféle helyen való tájékozódás. Mii az angyalhoz repült és belerúgott, de valami furcsa, szúró fájdalmat érzett. Az angyal ezután fénnyé vált és eltűnt, csak egy klón volt. Ez egy nagyon magas szintű technika, mégis mekkora ereje van? Mii a sérülése miatt a földre zuhant, már egyik démonlány sem tudott harcolni. Nivo Ather sem volt a legjobb formában, ő is nagyon kifáradt. Közelebb ment a lányokhoz, majd akkorát rúgott Aenába, hogy a lány az utca betonjáig repült. A véres kezére pillantott, mely arra a bizonyos napra emlékeztette őt.</p><p>A távolból látta, ahogy Mii a maradék csakráját felhasználva egy rövid kötelet alkotott, de az angyal könnyen elpusztította a gyenge támadást speciális eleme segítségével. Közelebb ment a már mozdulni sem tudó, fekete hajú lányhoz, hogy végezzen vele. Már fénylándzsát nem tudott alkotni, így csak puszta kezei maradtak. Megragadta Mii torkát, akiben ez a mozdulat rossz emlékeket keltett, a semmiből egy hatalmas fényoszlop jelent meg Nivo előtt, majd egy kopasz férfi állt a ragyogás helyén. Feje fölött glória lebegett, tehát újabb angyal. A két lány már tényleg feladta, ha ezzel az eggyel nem sikerült végezni, akkor kettő ellen már semmi esélyük nincs. Azonban a férfi olyat tett, melyre egyikük sem igazán számított, még Nivo sem. Egy fénylándzsát alkotott, majd a nő mellkasába szúrta, aki pedig a földre esett és fehér vére a fűre folyt. A másik angyal egy kötelet vett elő és megkötözte a sérült Nivot, majd a földön fekvő démonokra nézett.</p><p>- Köszönöm szépen, hogy fenntartottátok – mondta a lányoknak.</p><p>- Mi van?!!! – lepődött meg Aena és Mii.</p><p>- Nivo Ather egy szökött angyal. Mivel elhagyta a Hávent és megtagadta az Úr parancsait, így egy bűnözőnek minősül, ezért ezzel csak segítettetek – magyarázta az angyal. - De ne hogy valami jutalmat vagy hasonlót várjatok. De vigyázzatok, nem csak ő és Ramiel Tendo szökött el, ebben a városban még rejtőznek páran.</p><p>Miután mindent elmondott, amit tudott, a kopasz angyal megfogta a megkötözött Nivot és egy teleportálással távozott a helyszínről. Nem ment olyan messzire, a Saigand határában álló egyik erdő szélére érkezett. Nivo Athert egy fához kötözte, majd egy fénylándzsát alkotott.</p><p>- Most meg fogsz ölni?!!! – kérdezte a nő rémülten.</p><p>- Majd az Úr eldönti, mi lesz a büntetésed. Te sokkal erősebb vagy, mint a társaid, valamint ritka erővel is rendelkezel, így nem ölhetünk csak úgy meg – mondta Irvok.</p><p>A férfi szenzori képességeivel átvizsgálta az erdőt. Sandalfon itt volt, nem is olyan messze tőle. Irvok hátrafordult, majd lándzsájával fejen szúrta a gyáva szökött angyalt. Sandalfon kihúzta fejéből a fegyvert és a fájdalommal nem törődve rontott ellenfelének. Az őrült férfi egy félresikerült kísérlet eredménye volt, amikor a Trónusokat próbálták klónozni. Nem jártak sikerrel, az alanyok mindegyike sokkal gyengébb lett, mint az eredetiek valamint állandóan őrjöngtek pont, mint most Sandalfon.</p><p>Ez az angyal Metatron klónja, így ő is képes a Fém Elem használatára. Szárnyait kitárva az erdő fölé repül, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy bárki megláthatja és fémrudakat lő Irvokra, melyeket a férfi kikerül. Ő azonban nem akarja, hogy egy ember is meglássa őket, mert akkor emléktörlést kellene végrehajtani, az pedig túl sokáig tartana és semmi kedve nincs hozzá. Ő is felrepült, majd megragadta Sandalfon fejét és lehúzta, majd a földre dobta a szökött angyalt, aki saját fémrúdjaira esett. Testét átszúrták fegyverei, de őt annyira nem érdekelték, hogy a kihúzásukkal sem bajlódott. Bestia módjára üvöltött egyet, majd négykézláb kezdett rohanni. Egy hatalmasat ugrott, majd ismét a levegőben volt és Irvokra vetette magát. Beleharapott a kopasz karjába, majd egy hatalmas rántással leszakította. A férfi maradék karjával megragadta a vadállat-angyalt és újból a földhöz vágta. De most nem csak egy egyszerű dobást végzett, csakrával növelte meg ennek erejét, Sandalfon pedig belehalt a becsapódásba és a vérveszteségbe, mert a testét átszúró fémrudak elérték a belső szerveit is.</p><p>Irvok leszállt és egy fa alá ülve megpihent, ez a gyors kis csata aztán jól kifárasztotta, ráadásul az egyik karját is elvesztette. Csakrát áramoltatott a sérülés helyére, hogy elállítsa a vérzést, majd a rengeteg mágia használata miatt elaludt. Nivo Ather az egész jelenetet figyelemmel kísérte, hogy kivárja a megfelelő alkalmat, mely most jött el. Kiszabadult a kötél szorításából és a magasba ugrott, de arccal a talajra esett, valamiért nem sikerült kitárni tollas szárnyait. Szenzori képességeit igénybe véve rájött mi a probléma. Irvok sem hülye, nem csak egy kötelet helyezett rá, hanem egy mágikus bilincset is, hogy ne tudjon elrepülni. A teleportálás sem jöhetett szóba, mert ez a valami elzárja a csakráját, így semmit nem tud használni. A nő töprengett, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy Irvok még egy jó ideig nem ébred fel.</p><p>Egyetlen dolgot tehet csak. Lehet, hogy később meg fogja bánni, de most ez tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak. Kitárta szárnyait, majd megragadta a tövüket és egy erőteljes rántással kihúzta őket a helyükről. Érezte, ahogy a szárnyaiban lévő csontok letörnek a hátában lévő ízületekről, nagyon fájt, de egy hangot sem adhatott ki, nehogy a kopasz felébredjen. Hátába csakrát áramoltatott, hogy a vérzést elállítsa, de a fájdalom még egy jó ideig nem fog megszűnni, Nivo könnyezett és megpróbálta visszatartani a benne felgyülemlett szenvedés zaját. Szárnyaival együtt a rajtuk lévő mágikus bilincset is elvesztette, így most már képes volt csakrát használni. A jobb kezén lévő szimbólumra nézett, majd a teleportálás segítségével ment innen minél messzebb.</p><p>A nő nem akármilyen helyre érkezett. Trópusi fák rengetege, a háttérben pedig hatalmas hegyek. Ez a sziget a démonok területeként ismert Erebus. Elég furcsa őt, egy angyalt itt látni, de Nivo már nem tekinti magát egynek közülük. Nem értett egyet Deussal, így inkább elhagyta Hávent pár társával, de ők nem voltak valami erősek, valamint már csak egyikük volt életben, de Irvok őt is úgy is hamarosan le fogja vadászni. Nivo nem tehetett mást, új társak után kellett néznie. Ez a hely pedig a legjobb volt neki, aki utálta a saját fajtáját, elvégre a démonok is itt élnek. Persze nem fordulhat ilyen kéréssel Luciferhez, de van valaki, akihez igen.</p><p>A Sátán fia, Belsebub, nem igazán ért egyet apjával, ahogyan hallotta a pletykákat. Ez csak jót jelent, mert akkor talán még a segítségére is számíthat. Lucifer mindig a békére törekedett az angyalokkal, de Belsebub vele ellentétben pont az volt, aki szerette a háborút. Valamint még fiatal is volt, így akár meggondolatlanul is képes lenne szembe szállni Deussal. Az egyetlen probléma az volt vele, hogy amíg vele összedolgozik, szó sem eshet arról, hogy Aena de Lux megsérüljön, pláne meg arról, hogy megölje.</p><p>Most járt életében először Erebuson, így Nivo nem nagyon ismerte a járást. Percekig rótta a sűrű erdőt, de a táj nem igazán akart változni, még egy kicsit sem. Végül meglátott a bokrok közül egy kis tisztást, amin lovak legeltek. Ha pontpsabbak akarunk lenni, nem is akármilyen lovak, hanem kétszarvú bikornisok, amik az unikornisok egy nagyon ritka alfaja, akik csak ezen a szigeten honosak. Nivo még mindig a sajgó hátát fogta, közben pedig az állatokat nézte, amiknek szarvából gyógyszert készítettek a múltban, de a kihalás szélére kerültek, így ezeket a termékeket betiltották. Senki nem volt ott, így senki nem fogja megtudni.</p><p>Nivo szép lassan közelebb ment a lovakhoz, majd leguggolt és a talajba áramoltatta csakráját. A föld alól hirtelen fényes tüskék nőttek ki, amik felnyársalták az állatokat, amik egy pillanatig tudtak halkan nyeríteni, mivel szinte egyből életüket vesztették. Ragyogó vérük beterítette a síkságot, Nivo pedig odament egy állathoz és letörte két szarva közül az egyiket. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ebből hogyan készítenek gyógyszert, így a szájába vette és összerágta. Keserű íze hányingerkeltő volt, de kibírta és lenyelte az őrleményt. A varázslatos tárgy hatása hamarosan meg is mutatkozott, a hátában lévő fájdalom teljes egészében elmúlt. Nivo kinyújtózott, majd sétált volna tovább, de egy hangot hallott a bokrok közül.</p><p>- Mit tettél, te rohadék? – ordította egy barna és fekete páncélt viselő démonférfi, aki kirohant a sűrűből.</p><p>- Mit tettem volna, megöltem őket – válaszolta a nő.</p><p>- Te szívtelen dög! Hogy tehetted? Megölni ezeket a csodás állatokat...</p><p>- Te valamiféle állatvédő démon vagy? – kérdezte nevetve Nivo.</p><p>A férfi nem válaszolt. Egyáltalán nem izgatta, mit keres egy angyal Erebuson, csakis az foglalkoztatta, hogy megölte a bikornisokat, akik így ki is haltak. Belsebub kísérleteinek hála a férfi, Dantalion, képes volt alakváltásra, ahogy sok más társa is. Egykori kedvenc állatai, a bikornisok alakját felvéve rohant neki az angyalnak, majd két hatalmas szarvát a nő hasába szúrta. Nivo egy fénylándzsát alkotott és egyetlen szúrással végzett a lóvá vált démonnal. Ez után újabb bikornis szarvát fogyasztotta el, hogy megszüntesse fájdalmát, majd a halott Dantalion testéhez ment, aki utolsó pillanatai előtt visszaváltozott démonná.</p><p>A nő leszedte a férfi felsőtestéről a páncélt, majd a hasára fordította. Mind a démonok, mind az angyalok hátán található két rés, melybe a szárnyaikat húzzák vissza, amikor éppen nincs rájuk szükség. Nivo belenyúlt az egyik résbe, majd kihúzta Dantalion merev szárnyát és a tövénél fogva elvágta. A másikkal is így tette, majd a démoni szárnyakkal a kezében újból a bikornisok temetőjéhez ment. Még egy szarvat letört, most azonban nem lenyelte, hanem a hátán lévő hegekre kente. Ezután Dantalion szárnyait a hátára helyezte, a varázslat pedig működött, a démoni szárnyak a sajátjai lettek. Egy angyal, démoni szárnyakkal, ilyet sem csinált még senki. Nivo elvette a maradék szarvakat is, majd pedig folytatta útját a trópusi erdőben, hogy megtalálja ezt a Belsebubot.</p><p>***</p><p>Miután a két démonlány sérülései begyógyultak, eljött az ideje annak, hogy Sertox edzése folytatódjon. A fiú kedvtelenül sétált az udvarra, de Mii megállította.</p><p>- Mégis mit képzelsz? – kérdezte tőle a lány.</p><p>- Nem ti mondtátok, hogy mennem kell edzeni?</p><p>- De, csak nem az udvaron.</p><p>- Miért is?</p><p>- Éjszaka megtehetted, az rendben volt, de nappal inkább ne csináld, mert ha az emberek meglátják, akkor...</p><p>- Nem tudtok felállítani egy olyan erőtér-izét?</p><p>- Sajnos nem, mivel a közelmúltban a ház körül kettő is fel volt állítva, egy a Kouve testvérek, egy pedig a szökött angyalok által. Ha még egyet felállítanánk, akkor még az átlagos emberek is megérzékelnék a megnövekedett csakrát a levegőben – magyarázta Aena.</p><p>Így már érthető volt, de akkor még is hol fog edzeni? A házban? Vagy mit gondoltak ezek ketten, hova fog menni? Hamarosan meg is jött a válasz fel nem tett kérdésére.</p><p>- Saigand határában vannak erdők, igaz? Még ha vannak is, ott lényegesen kisebb rá az esély, hogy akár egy emberrel is összefussunk. Meg ott fel is állíthatunk egy erőteret – mondta Mii.</p><p>A másik lány, valamint Sertox egyetértve bólintottak. A fiú felvette cipőjét, majd elindult az udvarra, a két lány pedig követte. Nyugat felé tartottak, végigsétáltak a kisváros elhagyatottabb részéit és elértek a határba az erdőhöz. Ez egy pont megfelelő hely volt Sertox edzéséhez. Mii megjelölte a talajt négy különböző helyen, majd felállította az erőteret. Ha egy ember is erre tévedne, a mágikus védőpajzs arra kényszerítené, hogy távozzon, természetesen tudat alatt, így semmit sem venne észre.</p><p>Sertox folytatta azt, amit a szökött angyalok támadása előtti éjjelen elkezdett. Csakrát áramoltatott domináns, jobb kezébe, majd sötét ködöt generált tenyere fölött. De ez még sajnos nem volt elég, mivel ahogy korábban Mii mondta, ez senkit nem lenne képes megsebezni. Támadássá kell alakítania. Azt már tudta, hogy a csakra tulajdonságai pusztán az akaratával folyásolható be, így valószínűleg ez továbbra is így marad. A fiú arra gondolt, hogy ebből a ködből most egy gömböt fog formázni, ami nagyon könnyen sikerült is, de két másodpercnél tovább nem maradt meg és újra sötét köddé vált. Úgy tűnik Miinek igaza volt, tényleg három hónapig fog tartani ez az edzés.</p><p>A két lány eközben a fák árnyékában ülve figyelte Sertox edzését. Nem igazán voltak vele elragadtatva, eleinte tehetségesnek tűnt, de most már egyre kevésbé az. Sertoxnak igaza volt, akkor tényleg csak szerencséje volt, de ezt inkább nem mondták meg az amúgy sem túl sok önbizalommal rendelkező fiúnak.</p><p>- Nem kéne kinyitni még egy csakrakapuját? – kérdezte Aena a másik lánytól.</p><p>- Eredetileg úgy akartam, hogy a sötét gömb után, de nagyon nem megy ez neki, így lehet azt kéne – mondta Mii.</p><p>Az éjfekete hajú lány felállt a földről és leporolta magát, majd közelebb ment Sertoxhoz, aki kissé már ideges volt a sikertelensége miatt.</p><p>- Figyelj Sertox, van egy ötletem – kezdte a lány – kinyitjuk még egy csakrakapudat, akkor hátha jobban fog menni.</p><p>- Megint az a csakraátadó-eljárás jön? – kérdezte a fiú.</p><p>- A succubus? Nem, az csak elsőnek kell használni. A második kapu kinyitása testi edzéssel történik.</p><p>- Testi edzéssel?</p><p>- Igen. Na, gyerünk, le a földre és jöhet elsőnek mondjuk száz fekvőtámasz!</p><p>Sertox soha nem volt az az ember, aki bármiféle mozgást is szeretett végezni, így ehhez végképp nem volt kedve. Sarkon fordult, hogy inkább hazamenjen, de Mii ezt nagyon nem engedte. A földre dobta szegény fiút és a hátára ült.</p><p>- Na, mehet! – mondta a lány.</p><p>Miközben a hátán ül? Komolyan gondolja? Nem mintha nehéz lenne, de száz kicsit tényleg sok egy embernek, nem? Úgy tűnt, ez a rajta ülő lányt nem érdekli, így muszáj volt. Egy, kettő, három, négy, öt... Sertox a földre esett. Ez így túl nehéz! Ha legalább leszállna a hátáról...</p><p>- Nem, Sertox, még a végén elmenekülsz. Meg aztán, minél jobban megterheljük a tested, annál hamarabb kinyílik az a kapu – nevetett szadistán a lány.</p><p>Aena az edzés folyamatát a fa árnyékában ülve nézte végig és eléggé sajnálta szegény Sertoxot, mivel tudta nagyon jól, Mii néha tényleg hajlamos messzire menni, ez pedig pont egy olyan pillanat volt. De nem tehetett semmit, ha valaki megkérdőjelezi a Noctihime lány tetteit, az nem számíthat jóra, ezt már megtapasztalta párszor fiatalabb éveik során.</p><p>Sertox nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a helyzet melyben van, most jó-e vagy nem? Igen, szenved és mindjárt itt hal meg, de Mii rajta ül, így érzi a lány fenekét és combjait. Ez egy olyan szituáció volt, ahol szívesen meghalt volna. Ennyire hiányzott ez neki? Soha nem volt sikeres a lányokkal, így le is mondott arról, hogy barátnője lesz és minden hasonló, ami azután jön. De most itt van vele két démonlány, ezek a lények pedig nem olyanok, mint az emberek. Még az is lehet, hogy...</p><p>- Sertox, ha nem hagyod abba az ilyeneken való gondolkozást és csinálod normálisan, akkor Aenát is a hátadra ültetem! – kiabálta Mii.</p><p>A fiú nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az akkor most jó lenne vagy nem. Tényleg nem normális, ezen már nem lehet segíteni.</p><p>Egy jó idő eltelt, Sertox pedig megcsinálta az a száz fekvőtámaszt, de annyira elfáradt, hogy mozdulni sem bírt. A földön feküdt és tapasztalta meg az izomlázat, amit már jó ideje nem érzett, így furcsa és szokatlan volt. Mii is leszállt a hátáról, majd megcsóválta a fejét.</p><p>- Ez nem volt elég, mert nem nyílt ki a kapud – mondta a lány.</p><p>Sertox elkezdett volna panaszkodni, de nem tudott, mert annyira fáradt volt, hogy megszólalni sem bírt. Mii az erőtér széléhez sétált és kitartotta kezét. Nem volt szenzor, de ő hozta létre az erőteret, így érzékelte, ha valami nem volt rendben. A saját szemével is láthatta, hogy valaki közeledett feléjük. Egy emberre azért hat az erőtér, mert nem tud csakrát használni, mivel azzal lehet a hatást deaktiválni. A betolakodó nem ember volt, hanem démon. Egy barna hajú, kicsit sötétebb bőrű férfi, aki barna és fekete páncélt viselt. Egy Légy, tehát Belsebub katonája! A férfi észrevette őket és kitárta szárnyait. Feléjük kezdett repülni, a két lány pedig fegyvereket alkotott és felkészültek a harcra. Azonban mielőtt a férfi odaért volna, a magasból valaki lecsapott rá. Egy szőke lány taposott a katonán, akinek szemei kívül vörösek, belül pedig zöldek voltak.</p><p>- Idáig követtél, te kis kurva?!!! – háborodott fel a férfi.</p><p>- Apám jól sejtette, tényleg értük jöttél – mondta a lány.</p><p>A szőke jövevény Miire és Aenára nézett, majd integetni kezdett. Ismerték a lányt, nagyon is jól. A híres Sammael Sefred gyermeke volt.</p><p>- Sasa, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Aena.</p><p>- Az előbb mondtam, apa küldött utána – válaszolt a lány.</p><p>- Elég furcsa látni, hogy egy mozdulattal legyőzted – nevetett Mii.</p><p>- Nem lettem azóta sem sokkal erősebb, inkább ő a gyenge.</p><p>- Befognád, te kis kurva?!!! – ordította a férfi, miközben felugrott és ledobta a hátáról Sasát. – Ne nézzetek le ennyire, amiért tisztavérűek vagytok!!!</p><p>A férfi két ívelt pengét húzott elő és a három lányra támadt. Aena és Sasa két oldalról mentek ellenfelük felé, előbbi Tűzből, míg a másik Vízből alkotott kardot. A démon nem tudta kire figyeljen, eközben pedig Mii sötét gömböket lőtt rá, de a férfi eldobta a pengéjét, amivel blokkolta a támadásokat, mindezt anélkül, hogy odanézett volna! Sasa a férfi hátához ért és egy vízburkot alkotott ellenfelük köré, ahonnan a páncélos sehogyan sem tudott kiszabadulni.</p><p>- Engedj ki, Kígyólány! – ordította a férfi, miközben alig kapott levegőt.</p><p>- Jobb, ha nem beszélsz, mert megfulladsz. Amúgy nem is nehéz ebből kitörni, sokkal gyengébb vagy, mint korábban gondoltam.</p><p>A démon gyógyszere teljesen elgurult a „gyenge" szó hallatán. Nem most nevezték őt elsőnek így ezek a kis kurvák. A testéből vörös füst kezdett szivárogni, a vízburok pedig szétfolyt, a férfi ez által pedig kiszabadult. Őrjöngeni kezdett, ez egy mellékhatása volt annak, hogy nem tudta rendesen használni a csakráját, ebben az állapotban a csakra keveredik a vérrel, az illető pedig teljesen elveszti a fejét és mindent el akar pusztítani. Sasa rájött, hogy ki az ellenfelük, aki mégsem olyan gyenge, amilyennek nevezte. Nem hiába hívták Abbadont a Pusztítás Démonának.</p><p>A férfi a magasba repült és a lányok felé tartott. Megragadta a leggyengébb láncszemet, Sasát és egyre magasabbra tartott. Mii és Aena is kitárták szárnyaikat és követték a megőrült férfit.</p><p>- Mit akarsz velem tenni? – kérdezte Sasa a férfitől, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulnia a szorításából.</p><p>Abbadon nem válaszolt, de Sasa ennek ellenére is nagyon jól tudta, mit tervez ez az őrült. Ez egy gyakori támadás az őrjöngőknél, a magasba repülnek, áldozatukat pedig a földhöz vágják, hogy az meghaljon. Aena és Mii nem volt elég gyors, bármennyi csakrát is áramoltattak szárnyaikba, nem tudták utolérni Abbadont, bármennyire is akarták. Itt senki nem segíthet, csak magára hagyatkozhat. Sasa csakrát áramoltatott a lábaiba, majd állon rúgta Abbadont, aki az ütés hatására megharapta a nyelvét, elveszítette pár fogát, és ami a legfontosabb, magához tért. Azonban akármennyire is le kellett volna higgadnia, Sasa húzása csak még idegesebbé tette, így mérgében eldobta a lányt. Szerencsére nem zuhant valami gyorsan, így ki tudta tárni szárnyait és képes volt megállni a levegőben.</p><p>A páncélos démon olyan erővel landolt az erdő talaján, hogy néhány fa ki is dőlt. Sertoxot kereste. Ha azt a három lányt nem tudja legyőzni, egy ember ellen azért még van esélye, bármi is a vezetékneve. Hamar meg is találta a fiút, aki a földön feküdt, mivel még mindig nem pihente ki az edzés fáradalmait. Vállára vette és teleportálni készült, de valaki hátba rúgta. Elejtette Sertoxot, valamint nekirepült egy fának, amit kettétört. Abbadon gyorsan feltápászkodott és két újabb pengét vett elő, melyekkel megvágta magát. Vérét a földre kente és két szimbólumot rajzolt. Két füstfelhő kíséretében két hatalmas, démoni sáska jelent meg, amik a lányok felé tartottak. Mii megragadta az egyiket egy sötét kötéllel, míg Aena tűzgolyókat dobált, de úgy tűnt, itt az elemi támadások nem hatnak.</p><p>- Ezek nem közönséges démonsáskák, mint amik a Fartar-síkságon élnek – magyarázta Abbadon. – Rendelkeznek a Pusztító Elem erejével, így semmi csakra alapú támadás nem hat rájuk.</p><p>Mii eltüntette a kötelet, majd akrobatikus ugrásokkal közeledett a rovarok felé és fej berúgta az egyiket, aki menten kidőlt. Ezek nem valami erősek fizikai támadások ellen. A lány a másikat is megrúgta, majd Abbadonra nézett. Ellenfelük látta, hogy neki itt már végképp nincs semmi esélye, ezért egy démoni teleportálással távozott. A három lány megkereste Sertoxot, aki még mindig a földön feküdt, ez a rengeteg fekvőtámasz tényleg jól kifárasztotta.</p><p>- Ő lenne a Daemord fiú? – kérdezte Sasa.</p><p>- Igen, a neve Sertox – válaszolt Aena.</p><p>- Sertox? Mint Ser Toxglakin? Lent Tevékeny? – kérdezgette Sasa.</p><p>- Ja, valami olyasmi. Nem valami erős, de tényleg ő az egyetlen, aki képes rá – mondta Mii. – Nem csatlakoznál a csapatunkhoz?</p><p>- Minek?</p><p>- Az apádtól szerzett tudásod páratlan, talán segíthetnél felgyorsítani az edzését, meg aztán közben te is megerősödhetsz.</p><p>- Na, nem bánom, de a Tormanére nem megyek veletek.</p><p>- Nem is kell, van még más segédjelölt is – mondta Aena.</p><p>- Más? Úgy értitek, az elejétől fogva gondoltatok rám? – kérdezte Sasa, miközben egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.</p><p>- Nocsak, mégis akarsz jönni a Tormanera? – kérdezte Mii.</p><p>- Nem, nem, nem, egyáltalán nem. De ahogy titeket ismerlek, úgy sem találtok mást Aena húgán kívül.</p><p>A három lány elnevette magát, majd Mii felkapta Sertoxot és szárnyaikat kitárva repültek vissza a Daemord ház felé a naplementében.</p><p>***</p><p>Abbadon visszatért az erebusi Ezüstpiramishoz és egyből a legalsó szintre, Belsebubhoz sietett. Minél hamarabb bocsánatot akart kérni nagyurától, nehogy az megharagudjon rá. Nagy meglepetésére egy angyalt talált a trónteremben, aki éppen az ott lévő ördöggel beszélgetett. Ez most valóság vagy fantázia, mert nem igazán hiszi el. Mi az istent keres a titkos főhadiszálláson, melyről még Lucifer sem tud, egy angyal?</p><p>- Abbadon, látom nem sikerült – szólította meg Belsebub a szolgáját. - Na, nem baj, nem haragszom. Hamarosan visszamész, hogy újból próbálkozz. De nyugodj meg, nem egyedül.</p><p>- Mire érti ezt, Belsebub Nagyúr? – kérdezte Abbadon, aki sejtette miről van szó.</p><p>- Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam neked az új társad – nézett az angyalra Belsebub.</p><p>- Ez? Egy angyal? Már elnézést a kifejezésért Nagyuram, de mi a faszért pont egy kurva angyal az én kibaszott társam?!!! – háborodott fel Abbadon.</p><p>Mindent elfogadott volna, csak ezt nem. Egy angyal, aki annak a személynek a szolgája, akit a legjobban utált, Deus. Nem, nem, nem. De nem tagadhatja meg Belsebub parancsát, ő volt az, aki új életet adott neki, mikor a halálán volt. Ha ő nem lett volna, a lelke már rég a Túlvilágon lebegne.</p><p>- Sejtem mi a problémád velem, de nyugodj meg, nem vagyok olyan, mint a többiek – mondta az angyalnő. – Szökött angyal vagyok, a nevem pedig Nivo Ather.</p><p>- De miért jöttél hozzánk? – kérdezte Abbadon.</p><p>- Hát nem hallottad, az előbb mondta! Szökött angyal! Utálja Deust! Nem szimpatikus? – mondta a Nagyura.</p><p>- Engem nem érdekel, miért nem lehet másik társam én nem fogok ezzel a fentivel összefogni, akárkinek is adja ki magát! Nem hagyom magam becsapni! Magának sem kéne magát hagyni becsapni Nagyuram, azt hittem, hogy sokkal...</p><p>- Abbadon! Ne kérdőjelezd meg, amit csinálok! Itt én vagyok az, aki parancsol, nem pedig te, te mocskos serák! Nélkülem ott döglöttél volna meg! – ordította Belsebub.</p><p>Abbadon nagyon jól tudta, mi folyik itt. Belsebub soha nem volt olyan hülye, hogy hagyja magát átverni bárki által is, de a jelenlegi eset más volt. Teljesen biztos volt abban, ha ez a szökött angyal férfi lett volna, akkor Belsebub biztos nem kötött volna vele szövetséget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Negyedik Fejezet: Pokol és Menny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasa érkezésével, aminek Sertox örült is, meg nem is, bizonyos okok miatt, a fiú edzése sokkal kegyetlenebbé vált. A lány nagyon okos volt, így szinte mindenhez értett, ami a csakrával és hasonlókkal volt kapcsolatos. Jelenleg is ő felügyelte Sertoxot és hasonló módszert alkalmazva, mint Mii, Sertox hátán ült, miközben a fiú edzett. Ahogy a másik lány észrevette, ez valamilyen bizarr módon motiválta a fiút.</p><p>- Ti most meg akartok engem ölni? – kérdezte Sertox, miután abbahagyta.</p><p>- Ne panaszkodj, nálunk, démonoknál ahhoz, hogy valakiből katona legyen, hatezer fekvőtámaszt kell tudnia megcsinálni egyhuzamban.</p><p>- De én ember vagyok, nem valami természetfeletti!</p><p>- Inkább folytasd.</p><p>- Sajnálom, de több nem megy.</p><p>Sasa úgy döntött, egyelőre tényleg elég lesz, majd később folytatják, a fiú már így is alig bír mozogni. Miközben Sertox szép lassan felült, egy furcsa érzés fogta el, melyhez hasonlót már korábban is tapasztalt. Ez pont olyan volt, mint amikor az első csakrakapuja kinyílt. Testét elöntötte a mágikus gáz, ereje is megnövekedett, már nem volt fáradt. Sasa megtapsolta a fiút.</p><p>- Úgy tűnik, tényleg tehetséges vagy ezen a téren – mondta Sasa, miközben leült Sertox mellé. – Mondd, tudsz nederül?</p><p>- A démonok nyelvére gondolsz? Nem igazán.</p><p>- Tudod mit jelent a neved neder nyelven?</p><p>- Mit?</p><p>- A Ser jelentése lent, a Tox pedig a Toxglakin szó rövidítése, mely tevékenységre vagy tevékenyre fordítható.</p><p>- Ezt most...</p><p>- Nem, nem arra a lentre értettem, te perverz állat! A Felszín alatti lentre, az Alvilágra! Aki ott lent tevékenykedik, pont mint egy uralkodó.</p><p>- Amúgy a nevem direkt jelenti ezt vagy csak véletlen egybeesés?</p><p>- Ilyen véletlen nem létezik. Kik adták neked a neved?</p><p>- Gondolom a szüleim</p><p>- Nagyon érdekes...</p><p>- Miért, milyen uralkodóról van szó?</p><p>- A démonok császáráról, a Sátánról, ki másról?</p><p>- Ja, hogy ő...</p><p>- Tudom, mire gondolsz, de egyáltalán nem olyan, amilyennek az egyház beállítja. Mindenki szereti és semmi gond nincs vele, Lucifer remek uralkodó. A probléma a fia.</p><p>- Belsebubra gondolsz?</p><p>- Igen.</p><p>- Őt miért utálják ennyire?</p><p>- Ha ő jutna hatalomra, akkor az nem sok mindenkinek lenne jó – kezdte a magyarázatot Sasa. – Most a Sátánnal együtt az öt másik ördög vezeti a démoni társadalmat, de ha Belsebub jutna hatalomra, ő lenne az egyeduralkodó. Mindenkinek azt kéne tennie, amit ő akar, az Inferno pedig szép lassan elpusztulna. A saját katonáin kívül senki sem szereti, még a saját húgai sem.</p><p>- Honnan tudsz róla ennyi mindent? – kérdezte Sertox, abban reménykedve, hogy még talán a gyengepontját is ismeri.</p><p>- Az egyik húgától.</p><p>- Te ilyen közel állsz a Sátánhoz, hogy ismered Belsebub húgát?</p><p>- Te is ismered...</p><p>- Mi bajod van.</p><p>- Belsebub teljes neve Belsebub de Lux. Aena teljes neve pedig Aena de Lux.</p><p>- Na, várj egy kicsit, akkor Aena Belsebub húga?!!! – kérdezte Sertox hatalmas meglepettséggel.</p><p>- Nem tudom mi olyan meglepő ezen...</p><p>- Hát pedig rohadtul az, főleg egy hozzám hasonlónak! Most akkor ez azt is jelenti, hogy Aena a Sátán, tehát Lucifer lánya?</p><p>- Jól mondod, de inkább ne lepődj meg már semmin, mert még sok furcsaság van ezen a világon, melyekről fogalmad sincs.</p><p>Sertox hamarosan folytatta edzését, de megint olyan helyre volt szükségük, ahol fel tudnak állítani egy erőteret, így újból az erdő felé indultak. Sasa otthon maradt, nehogy valaki esetleg elrabolja Sertox öccsét, mivel a fiú egyre nagyobb veszélyt jelentett Belsebubra.</p><p>A helyszínre érve Mii újabb erőteret állított fel. Legközelebb nem jöhetnek ide sem, mert átlépnék a limitet és az emberek észrevennék, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ezért inkább vártak és éjszaka mentek az erdőbe, hogy kevesebb eséllyel találkozzanak bárkivel is.</p><p>- Sertox, most én fogok segíteni edzeni – mondta nagy örömmel Aena.</p><p>- Szóval, volt már csakraátadás, testerősítés, most mi jön? – kérdezte a fiú.</p><p>- Az, hogy megtanulj harcolni.</p><p>- Mi van?</p><p>- Csak nem gondoltad azt, hogy egy szónoki vitában fogod legyőzni Belsebubot?</p><p>- Nem...</p><p>- Akkor meg? Na, gyere Sertox.</p><p>A lány felvett egy harci pozíciót, valamint Sertox is felemelte az ökleit. Ez két dolog miatt nagyon nem lesz most jó. Első, a fiú soha nem verekedett komolyan, így fogalma sincs arról, mit hogyan kellene csinálni. Második, Aena egy lány és nem ütheti csak úgy meg! Most komolyan, hova kéne ütnie? A hasát nem akarja, az arcát sem, meg aztán vannak egyéb helyek, amiket szintén nem. Miközben ezen gondolkozott, a lány egyetlen ütéssel a földre vitte Sertoxot. Mii ásított egyet és úgy döntött, inkább alszik, minthogy ezt az unalmas meccset nézze. A fiú felállt, hogy visszaadja Aenának, de aztán mégsem, mert nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megüsse a lányt, amit ő is észrevett.</p><p>- Mi a baj Sertox? – kérdezte Aena. – Miért nem ütsz meg?</p><p>- Nem is tudom...</p><p>- Gyengének nézel, csak mert lány vagyok? – kérdezte kissé felháborodva.</p><p>- Nem erre gondoltam, csak soha nem verekedtem...</p><p>- Ez csak kifogás, Sertox. Ne nézz gyengének és védtelennek, ha akarnám, két másodperc alatt megtudnálak ölni.</p><p>- De ugye nem akarod? Mert fontos vagyok, vagyis az erőm fontos.</p><p>- Igen, fontos vagy.</p><p>A lány ezután lefeküdt a földre. Úgy tűnt, neki sincs most igazán kedve ehhez a harchoz. Sertox is így tett, így Aena mellé feküdt, majd együtt nézték a csillagokat.</p><p>- Gyönyörű látvány, mi nem lehetünk mindig ennek részesei – mondta halkan a lány, nehogy felébressze Miit, aki elég hangosan horkolt a távolból.</p><p>- Miért?</p><p>- Mivel a Pokolban élünk, mégis mi a francért? Komolyan mondom Sertox, néha olyan hülye vagy!</p><p>- Bocsánat, nem igazán tudom, hogy miről tudnék beszélni, nem vagyok az fajta, aki bármihez is ért...</p><p>- Ne mondd ezt, nagyon tehetséges vagy a csakrahasználatban, kevés ember ilyen jó – mondta Aena csillogó szemekkel, miközben a fiúra nézett.</p><p>- Amúgy ez a Belsebub-legyőzése dolog pontosan hogyan is van? Csak úgy meglátom, megtámadom azt kész?</p><p>- Hát persze, erről még nem is beszéltünk neked! – csapott a homlokára Aena. – El is magyarázom. Mi démonok bizonyos időközönként tartunk egy rendezvényt, melynek Tormane a neve, itt fogsz vele összecsapni.</p><p>- Hogyan is pontosan?</p><p>- Versenyzők és segédek. Te leszel az előbbi, mi pedig az utóbbiak. Harcolsz az ellenfeleiddel, és ha legyőzöd őket, továbbjutsz. Belsebub idáig mindig részt vett a Tormanen és elég gyakran meg is nyerte.</p><p>- Értem. Kap valami jutalmat a győztes?</p><p>- Már ennyire előre gondolkozol? A Sátán teljesíti egy kívánságát bizonyos kereteken belül.</p><p>- Ez is érthető. Mikor lesz ez a Tromane?</p><p>- Tormane a neve, még több mint egy hét van hátra a kezdetéig. Addig el kell érned egy bizonyos szintre, mert az ellenfeleid erősek lesznek. Ne feledd, hogy Belsebubnak hét kapuja van nyitva, neked pedig még csak kettő</p><p>- Mi van a segédekkel, csak ti hárman lesztek?</p><p>- Nem, mivel minimum négynek kell lennie. Az utolsó a húgom lesz, Astaroth, de vele csak a Pokolban fogunk találkozni.</p><p>A két fiatal pihenés gyanánt tovább nézte a csillagokat. Még egy jó ideig ezt tették volna, ha Aena hirtelen nem ült volna fel. Becsukta szemeit, majd szenzori képességeit aktiválva fésülte át a terepet. Nem volt ebben a legjobb, de egy betolakodót képes volt észlelni. Mégis ki az isten jár erre az éjszaka kellős közepén? Nem is egy valaki volt, hanem kettő. Az egyik egy démon, nagy valószínűséggel Belsebub katonája. A másik pedig... Egy angyal!</p><p>Hamarosan felbukkant a két ellenség, akik korábban már megpróbálták elfogni vagy megölni őket. Abbadon és Nivo Ather. Aena csak azt nem értette, ezek most miért dolgoznak össze? Odarohant Miihez és felébresztette, a lány pedig egyből kapcsolt. Egy sötét kötelet alkotott, mellyel megragadta Nivo Athert. Az egykori angyal kitárta szárnyait, melyek látványán Mii eléggé meglepődött. Ellensége a magasba repült és megpróbálta leszedni magáról a kötelet, ami nem igazán ment, mivel a tárgy Sötétség Elemből lett létrehozva. Egy fénylándzsát alkotott, majd csakrát áramoltatott belé, hogy erősebb legyen a kötélnél. Sikerült elvágnia, Mii pedig kitárta szárnyait és repülve követte Nivot.</p><p>Eközben a talajon Abbadon két démonsáskát idézett meg, de Aena egyszerű rúgásokkal is le tudta győzni őket. Nem kell aggódnia, ellenfele nem valami erős. Mialatt Abbadon újabb lényeket próbált idézni, a lány egy tűzkardot alkotott és rohant a páncélos felé. A két lény felbukkant és az egyik megragadta Aenát, majd az erdő mélyére dobta. Abbadon a másik sáskát arra utasította, hogy fogja el Sertox Daemordot. A fiú teljes sebességgel futott, de a démoni lény utolérte és elkapta. Aena sehol nem volt, Mii pedig a magasban harcol, most senki nem tud neki segíteni. A sáska letette a földre majd Abbadon a fiúba rúgott. Sertox megpróbált felállni, de újból a férfi lábát érezte az arcában.</p><p>- Mondd meg nekem Daemord, hogy te mi a faszomért vagy annyira kibaszott különleges?!!! – kérdezte idegesen Abbadon.</p><p>Elég sok dolgot kiabált szegény fiúra, miközben újból és újból belérúgott. Sertoxnak elege volt abból, hogy nem tudott mit tenni. Becsukta szemeit, majd a testében lévő csakrára gondolt. Igaz, hogy csak két kapuja van még nyitva, de talán ezekkel is tud kezdeni valamit. A mágikus gázt tenyerébe áramoltatta, majd akaratával változtatta hideggé. Eleinte csak köd jött létre, de hamarosan gömbbé formázta, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal eldobta a kész támadást, ami telibe találta Abbadon arcát, a démon pedig elesett. Sertox azt hitte, a sötét gömb nagyon gyenge lesz, de ez alapján tényleg volt benne erő.</p><p>- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról te kis rohadék?!!! – ordította Abbadon, miközben nagy nehezen feltápászkodott. – Legszívesebben megölnélek, ahogy az összes többi embert is, de a Nagyúrnak túl fontos vagy!!!</p><p>- Én fontos? Belsebubnak? Az erőm miatt?</p><p>- Mi másért basszameg?!!!</p><p>Abbadon testéből hirtelen vörös füst tört elő, megint elkezdődött az őrjöngés. Vadállat módjára, négykézláb ugrott Sertoxra, majd beleharapott a fiú karjába. A fájdalom olyan szörnyű volt, melyet Sertox még soha nem tapasztalt, rengeteg vére folyt el. Az égre nézett, de sehol nem látta Miit és az angyalt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ő itt, ebben az erdőben fog meghalni. Látása homályossá vált és a fájdalom is elmúlt. Már nem is érzett semmit, mintha nem is létezne. Megmozdulni sem tudott, csak nagyon halványan látta, ahogy Abbadon kitépi a belsőségeit és felfalja.</p><p>A megőrült démon végül lenyugodott, de már túl késő, Sertox Daemord már nem volt az élők során. Nem akarta megölni... Ha ezt Belsebub megtudja... Nem, soha nem fogja megtudni... Vagy ha mégis, akkor őt nem fogja megtalálni sehol. Abbadon a bal tenyerére nézett, melyen egy klán szimbóluma helyett Belsebub katonáinak, a Legyeknek a szimbóluma volt látható. Csakrát áramoltatott kezébe, majd egy démoni teleportálással eltűnt. Úti célja Mesopotamia volt, ahol az öreg Salamonnál fog bujkálni.</p><p>Az erdőben lévő tisztás talajába két harcos csapódott be. Egyikük angyal, másik démon és mindketten rengeteg sebből véreztek. Előbbi fénylő, míg utóbbi sötét gömböket dobált egymásra, melyeknek megegyező ereje miatt a két ellentétes elem hatalmas robbanásokkal tűnt el. Mii már kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből és a csakrából is, Nivo Ather is hasonló gondban volt. Az angyal beleharapott saját alkarjába és fehér vérét a talajra folyatta, melyből egy furcsa szimbólumot rajzolt. Ezután csakrát áramoltatott a földbe és a szimbólum világítani kezdett, majd egy pillanatra megrengett a föld. Egy hatalmas fénysugár nőtt ki a talajból, helyén pedig egy furcsa lény jelent meg. Mii először a tollas fehér szárnyai alapján angyalnak nézte, de ez valami más volt.</p><p>Hosszú, fehér köpenyt viselt, arcát pedig egy koponyaszerű maszk fedte, melyből látszottak vörösen izzó szemei. A lénynek nem voltak lábai, lebegett. Karokkal sem rendelkezett, helyettük rengeteg hosszú, fényes csáp szolgált neki végtagokként. Mii ilyet még soha nem látott, egyáltalán nem tudta hova tenni. Nivo Ather nevetni kezdett, majd utolsó adag csakráját egy teleportálásra használta el. Az idézett lény, megöli a két démonlányt.</p><p>Mii olyan gyenge volt, hogy már állni is alig bírt a lábán. Megpróbált alkotni egy sötét kötelet, de csak ködöt sikerült, olyan kevés volt a csakrája. A távolból szárnyak suhogását hallotta. Hamarosan felbukkant a vörös hajú társa, Aena de Lux, aki egy lángoló tűzkarddal szelte át a fák közötti teret. A Nivo által megidézett, furcsa lényre támadt, aki fényes csápjaival átszúrta a lány hasát. Aena szájából vér tört elő és kardját sem bírta tovább fenntartani. Testében szétterjedt a fény és egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát. Mii próbált volna segíteni, de nem tudott tenni semmit, mozogni is alig bírt. Sertox halott, hamarosan ők is azok lesznek. Elbukták a Lucifer által rájuk bízott küldetést. Gyenge volt, nem tudott mit tenni. Az anyja is ő miatta halt meg, pont emiatt. Nem tudta még egyszer elviselni, hogy ez megtörténjen. De sajnos a puszta akarat ehhez nem volt elég. Hiába akarta fejben, a teste nem mozdult. Mégis mit tudna tenni?</p><p>Az angyalszerű lény eldobta Aenát, majd Mii felé tartott. Lassan haladt, mindenféle hang kiadása nélkül. Ahogy fényes csápjait lóbálta, a lány hátán végigfutott a hideg. Gondolkozott, ahogy csak bírt, de nem tudott sehogy sem rájönni, vajon mit lehetne tenni ilyen esetben. Sasának nem tud szólni, az a lány amúgy sem valami erős. De neki legalább lenne ötlete, az esze sokkal élesebb. A legegyszerűbb megoldás, a menekülés sem jöhetett szóba. Ez a lény nem tűnik valami okosnak, ha elhagynák az erőteret, akkor biztos követné őket, akkor pedig rengeteg ember észrevenné, amiből hatalmas probléma lenne. De mégis mi mást tudna tenni? Nem mindegy? Sertox Daemord már amúgy is halott. Nem, nem volt mindegy. Túl kellett élnie, senkire nem számíthatott, csak magára. A furcsa lény meglendítette csápját, hogy Miibe szúrja, de a lány gyorsan kitárta szárnyait és kikerülte a támadást. A Nivoval való harc során szárnyai is megsérültek, így elég nehézkes volt most számára a repülés. Nem biztos, hogy bejön, mert abban sem volt biztos, hogy ez egy angyal egyáltalán, de meg kellett próbálnia. A Természet Elemet használta és kis gallyakat alkotott, melyekből egy fordított keresztet formázott. Ezek a jelképek valamiért hatással voltak az adott fajokra, a kereszt rossz volt a démonoknak, míg a Mii kezében lévő fordított kereszt pedig az angyaloknak. Remélte, hogy ez is megteszi, ennél nagyobbat most nem tud alkotni. Zuhanórepülésben tartott a lény felé, akinek a maszkján lévő egyik nyílásba szúrta a kis tárgyat. Hirtelen megállt és nem mozdult. Sikerült volna? A lény szemei még erősebb fénnyel kezdtek izzani.</p><p>- SCE-RHU-EL!!! – ordította a furcsaság.</p><p>Miinek fogalma sem volt, hogy ez a szó vagy szavak mit jelentenek, de nem hangzott valami jól ez a mély, hátborzongató és érzelemmentes hang, így gyorsan hátrébb repült. A lény teste puffadni kezdett. Ez most jó, fel fog robbanni vagy mi? Nem úgy tűnt, köpenye szétszakadt, maszkja darabokra tört és Mii megláthatta a lény szörnyűséges testét. A szövet alól újabb fénylő csápok és rengeteg vörös szem, valamint egy bizarr száj bukkant elő. Mii démon volt, így tapasztalt már meg ijesztő dolgokat, de ehhez hasonlót még sohasem látott, mint valami rémálomba illő szörnyeteg, vagy még annál is rosszabb.</p><p>Aena eközben felébredt. Az eltelt idő alatt visszanyerte a csakrája nagy részét és a sebei is begyógyultak. Meglátta a lényt és Miit, aki megpróbált vele harcolni, de az igazat megvallva, még ha segített is volna, nem sokra ment volna vele társa. A másik lánynak legalább egy minimális kis esélye volt a Sötétség Eleme miatt, de neki semmi. Most hogy belegondol, Sertoxot sehol nem látja. Feláll és gyorsan körbenéz, majd a kidőlt fák között meglátja a fiút. Alatta rengeteg vér, belsőségei kitépve. Aena egy pillanatra fel sem fogta mi történt, majd egy hatalmas sikítást engedett ki a torkán. Ezután szemeiből patakokban kezdett folyni a könny, miközben a halott Sertox mellkasára feküdt. Nem, nem, nem, ez nem lehet! Valahogy biztos meglehet menteni! Igen, ez teljes mértékben igaz volt, de ahhoz hogy ezt megtegye, el kell fogadnia az ezzel járó körülményeket is. A feltámasztás nem olcsó mulatság, ha újra akarja látni a fiút, a saját életének egy részét kell feláldoznia. Alapjában véve a démonok addig élnek, míg valaki meg nem öli őket, de ezzel a húzásával nem lesz többé halhatatlan.</p><p>Sertox vérével egy szimbólumot rajzolt a talajra. Ez a jel ugyanolyan volt, mint ami a tenyerén is volt látható, a de Lux Klán szimbóluma. Ez egyben a teljes démoni nép jelképe is volt, mivel ők voltak az első a hetvenkét klán közül. A fiút a szimbólumra fektette és levette ruháit, csak a nadrágot hagyta Sertoxon. Ez után csakrát kezdett áramoltatni a halott fiú testébe, hogy visszahozza az életbe.</p><p>- Satanas, Satanas, Lord ga DhaeymonZ. Le Human Karma Gigayse, Dhaeymon Kreta Fota Human. Plesa, Plesa, Kreta Re Human. Eh Lakze Aena de Lux, Dha Lakze Sertox Daemord. Kreta Re Human Dhaeymon. Ave Satanas – mormolta a rituálé szövegét nederül Aena.</p><p>A kéken világító csakra lilává változott, Aena teste pedig minden ponton fájni kezdett. Most már nem hagyhatja abba, mert ha igen, akkor a fiú örökre a Túlvilágon fog maradni.</p><p>Sertox egy furcsa helyen találta magát. Mintha a világűrben lett volna, de se egy csillag, bolygó vagy más objektum nem volt sehol. Nem érzett semmit és teste sem volt. Most láthatatlan vagy mi? A távolban furcsa, lila felhőket látott, melyek összevissza lebegtek. Nem értette mi történik. Most meghalt volna? Ilyen lenne a Túlvilág? Hát, soha nem ilyennek képzelte, az biztos.</p><p>Hirtelen minden elsötétült, majd Aenát arcát látta meg. A fiú felült. Már nappal volt és még mindig ugyanabban az erdőben voltak Saigand határában. A lány mosolygott, arcán könnyek folytak le, majd átölelte Sertoxot, aki nem igazán értette mi is történt pontosan. Azt sem tudta felfogni, hogy a nadrágján kívül miért nincs rajta semmi ruha. De furcsa módon nem fázott. Ezután a hasára nézett, ahonnan eltűnt a hatalmas seb. Sőt, mindegyik sérülése eltűnt. Valamint a körmei furcsa módon megnőttek, már inkább hasonlítottak karmokra. Nem értette mi van. Felállt és körbenézett, valamiért pedig csillagokat látott az égen. Most nem nappal van? A Nap helyett a Hold ragyogott a magasban, szóval tévedett. De miért van akkor olyan nagy fényesség, mintha nappal lenne?</p><p>Aena nagyon jól tudta, miért lát Sertox sokkal jobban a sötétben. A fiú szemei olyanok voltak, mint az egykori Daemordoknak, kívül vörös, belül pedig sárga.</p><p>- Mégis mi történt? – kérdezte a fiú Aenától.</p><p>- Rövidre fogva, meghaltál és reinkarnáltalak – hangzott el a válasz.</p><p>- Reinkarnáltál? Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte meglepődve Sertox.</p><p>- Meghaltál és feltámasztottalak, de már nem vagy ember.</p><p>- Mi van?</p><p>- Démon vagy.</p><p>Ez akkor megmagyarázza, miért vannak karmai, valamint miért lát jól a sötétben. Sokkal erősebbnek is érezte magát, elvégre már nem volt ember. A távolban Miit látta meg, aki éppen egy elég bizarr kinézetű angyallal harcolt. Szegény lány alig bírta, de minden erejét beleadva küzdött. Segítenie kell, már megvan hozzá az ereje.</p><p>Tenyerébe csakrát áramoltatott, majd hideggé tette. A sötét ködből sötét gömböt csinált, majd az ellenség felé dobta. Valami azonban nem volt rendben. A gömb, miközben nyílegyenesen repült, alakot váltott. Olyanná vált, mint egy lándzsa. Nem volt szándékos, de úgy tűnt, ez sokkal jobb volt, mint a gömb, mert a lény arcába fúródott és látszott, hogy legyengíti. A szörnyeteg már nem is foglalkozott Miivel. Helyette Sertoxot vette célba. A fiú belátta, hogy ez mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet, mint elsőnek tűnt, így menekülni kezdett. A fák között rohant, miközben a bizarr angyal üldözte és letarolta az erdőt. Előbb-utóbb utoléri és végez vele. De várjunk, most ha démon lett, akkor szárnyai is vannak, nem?</p><p>A fiú csakrát áramoltatott a hátába és olyat érzett, mint még soha. Igen, ezek a szárnyak lesznek. A két kis üregből a lapockája alatt kijöttek új testrészei, melyeket hatalmasra tárt és csakrát áramoltatott beléjük. A levegőbe emelkedett, de útja nem tartott sokáig és a talajra zuhant. Gyorsan talpra állt és folytatta a menekülést. A repülést még nem kéne erőltetni, ahhoz még túl korán van, csak pár perce lett démon. Sertox egy kiálló gyökérben elesett és beverte a fejét egy sziklába. Eléggé megszédült és egy ideig a földön feküdt, így ellenfele utolérte. Csápját meglódította, hogy végezzen a fiúval, aki nemrég tért vissza a halálból. Sertox megpróbált újból egy olyan sötét lándzsát alkotni, de nem sikerült, a repülés elhasználta a csakráját. Már felkészült az újbóli halálra, de egy hangot hallott a magasból.</p><p>- PUSZTULJ!!!</p><p>Egy hatalmas fénylándzsa fúródott a furcsa angyal testébe, akinek szemei többé már nem világítottak vörösen és lebegése is megszűnt, a földre zuhant. A lándzsa másik végén egy olyan személyt látott, aki már korábban is segített nekik. A kopasz angyal volt, aki korábban magával vitte Nivot. Valamiért hiányzott az egyik keze. Leugrott a lény teteméről, majd Sertoxhoz sétált.</p><p>- Te vagy a Daemord fiú? Üdvözletem, a nevem Irvok és a Huszonnégy Mennyei Bölcs egyike lennék, valamint egy vadász, aki a szököttekre specializálódott – mutatkozott be a férfi.</p><p>- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Sertox.</p><p>- Ja, hogy ő? Egy angyal, pont, mint én. A neve Zeruel, egy genetikai kísérlet hibás alanya, akit Nivo Ather ellopott és saját idézettjeként kezdte használni. Újra meg kell köszönnöm a segítséget, hogy itt tartottátok.</p><p>- Tényleg, Nivo Ather is...</p><p>- Kérlek, nyugodj meg, mielőtt idejöttem, vele is összetalálkoztam és sikerült kiiktatni.</p><p>Ez remek hír. Az angyal egy intéssel elköszönt Sertoxtól, majd megfogta a hatalmas tetemet és egy teleportálással távozott. Sertox visszament a lányokhoz és együtt indultak vissza a Daemord ház felé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ötödik Fejezet: Sertox Daemord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azzal, hogy hősünk démonná vált, a kegyetlen edzések egyáltalán nem értek véget, sőt mi több, szinte már minden szabadideje erre ment el. Most éppen egy Tormanehoz hasonló harcot próbáltak imitálni. Sertox és Aena fog harcolni Mii és Sasa ellen. A lány sötét kötelével áll az újonc démonnal szemben, aki mögött a vörös hajú lány tartja tűzkardját. Mii segédje még semmit nem hozott létre, Sertoxhoz hasonlóan. A fiú éppen azon gondolkodott, vajon képes lenne-e újra létrehozni azt a sötét lándzsát, amit a Zeruellel való „harc" folyamán. Akkor teljesen véletlen volt, így nem volt benne biztos, hogy szándékosan is menni fog. A meccs elkezdődött, a négy harcos pedig egymásnak rontott, Mii Sertoxxal, Aena pedig Sasával csapott össze. A fiú megpróbált minél messzebb kerülni ellenfelétől, valamint a kezében lévő hatalmas kötéltől. Miit azonban nem zavarta a távolság, eltüntette a kötelet és egy sötét gömböt alkotott, melyet a fiú felé dobott. Sertox, hogy kivédje az adott támadást, szintén egy ilyennel próbálkozott, de csak sötét ködöt sikerült generálnia. Mii támadása eltalálta Sertoxot, aki nekirepült egy fának. Zeruel támadása óta az erdő egy másik részére tették át az edzések helyszínét, mivel nem lehetett ugyanazt az erőteret használni egy helyen huzamosabb ideig. Most pedig, hogy a szökött angyalok mindegyike meghalt, már semmi sem zavarhatta meg a gyakorlásukat.</p><p>Aena könnyen legyőzte Sasát, hiába tudott a lány Víz Elemet használni, mely erősebb volt a Tűznél. A győztes sokkal erősebb volt, rengeteg gyakorolt fiatalkora óta és maga az apja, Lucifer volt a tanítója. Mii sem szégyenkezhetett, ő is rendkívül erős harcos, aki még Aenánál is jobb volt. Sertox rájött, hogy ezeket a lányokat ő soha nem fogja legyőzni, ezért úgy döntött, visszaindul a Daemord házhoz. Egyetlen egy kis probléma volt ezzel. A lányok nem engedték.</p><p>- Sertox, gyere csak vissza, vannak még fontos dolgaink! – kiabált rá Mii.</p><p>- Milyen fontos? – kérdezte a fiú kedvtelenül.</p><p>- Jó lenne, ha mondjuk, megtanulnál repülni. Nekünk is jó lenne, meg neked is – mondta Sasa-</p><p>A fiúnak semmi kedve nem volt ehhez. Megtanulni repülni? Legalább a harc izgalmas volt, de ez? Amennyire szerencsétlen, ez is órákig, ha nem napokig fog tartani, feltéve, ha sikerül egyáltalán. Aena kitárta szárnyait, hogy bemutassa Sertoxnak, pontosan mit is kell csinálni.</p><p>- Jól figyelj, a csakra használatához hasonlóan a repülés is könnyű, csak egy nagyon kicsit nehezebb – magyarázta a vörös hajú lány.</p><p>Sertox is kitárta szárnyait, hogy leutánozza Aenát. Már tudta, hogy a repüléshez csakrát kellett áramoltatni új testrészeibe, így ezt is tette. A fiú ezután az akaratával irányította erejét. A levegőbe emelkedett, de nem maradt ott sokáig.</p><p>- Szerintem tudom mi itt a probléma – magyarázta Aena – próbáld meg a szárnyaidban tartani a csakrát. Amikor a levegőbe emelkedsz, utána mindig visszaáramlik a testedbe. Ez csak gyakorlás kérdése, valószínűleg azért nem megy még, mivel nem szoktál hozzá a szárnyakhoz.</p><p>A fiú így is tett, de akár mennyiszer is próbálkozott, mindig lezuhant. Körülbelül egy fél óra múlva sikerült a levegőben maradnia, de amint elindult, újból leesett. A koncepció megvan, így egyelőre elég volt ebből, most a másik alapvető démoni képessége elsajátítása következik. Ez pedig nem más volt, mint a démoni teleportálás.</p><p>- Nézd meg a bal tenyeredet, Sertox. – mondta neki Mii.</p><p>A fiú szemügyre vette a kérdéses részt, melyet egy szimbólum borított, egy hasonló volt a pince egyik falán is, valamint néhány neder nyelvű könyvben.</p><p>- Tizenháromtüskés Golyóbis a neve. Egy démoni kezet ábrázol, ami egy tizenháromtüskés gömböt tart, ez a Daemord Klán szimbóluma. Minden démon bal tenyerén található egy ilyen, ennek segítségével tudunk teleportálni – magyarázta Mii.</p><p>- Pontosan hogyan is? – kérdezte Sertox, miközben tenyerét vizsgálta.</p><p>- Nagyon egyszerű, a helyeket, ahová menni szeretnénk, szimbólumokkal jelöljük meg, hogy később visszatérjünk. A házad pincéje pont ezért van tele ezekkel a jelekkel. Ezért nem szükséges megjelölnöd semmit. Csak gondolj a pincébe, miközben csakrát áramoltatsz a bal tenyereden lévő szimbólumba.</p><p>Sertox így is tett, miközben az is megfordult a fejében, mi van azzal a démonnal, aki balkezes? Akkor nem teleportálna el véletlenül, ha valami helyre gondolna? Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezt soha nem fogja megtudni. A fiú hatalmas fényességet látott, testét pedig egy pillanatra nem érezte, pont olyan volt, mint mikor meghalt. A pincében volt, a rengeteg polc és limlom között. A falra nézett, majd a tenyerére. A Daemord Klán szimbóluma, vajon miért pont tizenhárom tüskéje van annak a gömbnek? Egyre jobban érdekelték az ősei, akik démonok voltak, többet akart tudni róluk.</p><p>A három lány is hamarosan megérkezett, Aena tudott volna teleportálni is, de inkább elkísérte Miit és Sasát, akiknek klánjaik nem jelölték meg az egykori Daemord Erőd pincéjét. Örömmel látták, hogy Sertox sikeresen használta a teleportálást, mindenféle nehézség nélkül. Nem mintha olyan nehéz képesség lett volna egyébként is.</p><p>- Hamarosan itt az idő... - mondta halkan Aena a másik két lánynak.</p><p>- Ja, de előtte le kéne fürödni – jegyezte meg Mii.</p><p>- Miért? – kérdezte Sasa, kissé ijedten.</p><p>- Mert nemrég harcoltunk, megizzadtunk és nem valami higiénikus ez így. Attól, hogy démonok vagyunk, még nem kell igénytelennek lennünk – jelentette ki Mii.</p><p>- Így igaz – helyeselt Aena – Menjünk. Sertox, később majd te is menj, rád is rád fér.</p><p>A három lány elindult, hogy tisztálkodjanak. Ez most komoly? Sertox feje hirtelen mindenféle dologgal lett tele. Ez a három gyönyörűség most itt fog nála fürdeni! Csak pár fal fogja elválasztani őt a meztelen testüktől! Igen, igen, jó meg minden, de még is mit ér ezzel? Biztos be fogják zárni a fürdőt, ha meg nem, akkor is elég feltűnő lenne, ha még esetleg belopózna is, az az ajtó rohadtul nyikorog. Na, nem baj, egy próbát megér.</p><p>Sertox a fürdőszoba ajtajához osont. Hangokat hallott bentről, ahogyan a lányok jól szórakoznak. Most elképzelte őket, amint fürdenek és meztelenek... Annyira beleélte magát a képzelt szituációba, hogy nem vette észre öccsét, aki most kivételes módon nem a számítógép előtt ült és egész végig őt bámulta.</p><p>- Mi ez Sertox, valami cosplay? – kérdezte a fiú.</p><p>- Nem, nem, nem. Tudod, találkoztam egy démonlánnyal a pincében, majd jött még kettő, volt egy csomó harc, meghaltam és most már én is démon vagyok – magyarázta el az eddig történteket röviden Sertox.</p><p>- Ezt elég nehéz elhinni – mondta Thakz és visszaindult a szobájába.</p><p>- Itt a bizonyíték, a három lány éppen fürdik. Nézz be!</p><p>Thakz már meg sem hallotta. A bátyja már túlzottan beleélte magát az ilyenekbe, tényleg azt hiszi, hogy az a világ a valóság, nem pedig ez. Sertox megpróbált bekukucskálni a kulcslyukon, de semmit nem látott, mivel valaki betömte a rést. Ezek aztán elővigyázatosak! Pár perc múlva a három lány kijött, Sertox nagy bánatára nem törölközőben, mindegyik a ruháját viselte. Ez most nem jött össze, de majd legközelebb sikerül.</p><p>- Sertox, most éppen látom, mire gondolsz – mondta neki Sasa – Te nagyon perverz egy állat vagy!</p><p>Ezt ő maga is nagyon jól tudta, nem kell kihangsúlyozni. Mégis ki ne lenne az az ő helyében? Miután ő is lefürdött, Aena sétált oda hozzá.</p><p>- Mi az? – kérdezte a lánytól.</p><p>- Hamarosan indulnunk kell, hogy majd időben odaérjünk a Tormane kezdetéig az Infernóba. De előtte, még ki kell fejlesztened egy normális támadást – magyarázta a lány.</p><p>- Na, remek, újabb edzés – mondta kissé felháborodva Sertox.</p><p>- Sajnálom, de még elég sokáig ez lesz. Akkor is kell majd gyakorolnod, ha te leszel a legjobb, hogy az is maradj – mondta mosolyogva Aena.</p><p>- Én a legjobb? Honnan veszel ilyen hülyeséget?</p><p>A lány nem válaszolt. Újból elsétáltak a kisváros szélén lévő erdőbe, utoljára. Aena felállított egy erőteret, majd az edzés kezdetét is vette.</p><p>- A Zeruel elleni harc során az a lándzsa nagyon érdekes volt – mondta a fiúnak.</p><p>- Ezzel most arra akarsz utalni, hogy inkább csináljak olyat, mint sötét gömböket?</p><p>- Valamiért jobban illik hozzád, téged nehéz kardot forgatva elképzelni, sokkal inkább a lándzsa áll jól a te kezeid között.</p><p>- Ha te mondod...</p><p>Sertox csakrát áramoltatott a kezébe, majd először megformázta a sötét gömböt, amit megnyújtott, de hirtelen eltűnt. Nem baj, újból próbálkozik. Megint megtette, de semmi. Még egyszer. Majd még egyszer. Valamiért ez most nagyon nem akart sikerülni.</p><p>- Mi lehet a gond? – kérdezte a lánytól.</p><p>- Valószínűleg akkor azért sikerült, mert vészhelyzetben voltál, az életed múlott rajta. Várj, megpróbálok valamit.</p><p>Aena egy tűzgolyót alkotott és Sertox felé dobta. A fiúnak reagálni is alig volt ideje, gyorsan létrehozott egy sötét gömböt, melyet elhajított, ami a levegőben megnyúlt és egy lándzsa alakját fel. Sikerült, nem szándékosan, de sikerült. Már csak arra kell rájönnie, hogyan is tudná ezt megcsinálni akarattal.</p><p>- Gondolj szerintem arra, hogy az életed múlik rajta, ha nem sikerül megcsinálni, akkor megölnek – adott tanácsot Aena.</p><p>- Ennyire nem tudom becsapni az agyam!</p><p>- Azért egy próbát megér.</p><p>Ebben igaza van. Sertox megalkotta a sötét gömböt és megpróbálta formázni, közben pedig arra gondolt, ha nem sikerül, itt döglik meg. A gömb hosszúkás lett és ebben az alakban is maradt, de hamarosan eltűnt.</p><p>- Úgy tűnik, meghaltál – nevetett Aena.</p><p>Mi abban olyan vicces, hogy valami nem sikerül neki? Nem lehet mindenki olyan tökéletes, mint Aena de Lux! Sertox újból próbálkozott, ezúttal pedig sikerült is fenntartani a hosszúkás, már-már tényleg lándzsára emlékeztető gömböt, de a mérete még mindig csak tenyérnyi volt. A fiú eltüntette a félkész terméket, majd pihent egy kicsit. Ezek az edzések nagyon fárasztóak, ilyenkor rengeteg csakrája fogy és muszáj megvárnia, míg visszatöltődik. Aena leült mellé.</p><p>- Sertox, ne hidd azt, hogy csak te vagy szerencsétlen – mondta neki a lány,</p><p>- Hogy érted?</p><p>- Korábban én is hozzád hasonló voltam...</p><p>- Na ne, ne szórakozz velem! Hazudsz, ugye? Csak azért mondod, hogy jobban érezzem magam, nem?</p><p>- Ha nem hiszed el, kérdezd majd meg nyugodtan Miitől, ha visszamegyünk. A bátyám, Belsebub már fiatalkorától fogva tehetséges volt, apa és anya pedig kiváló harcosnak tartották, aki rengeteg Tormanet nyert meg és korán ördöggé vált. Vele ellentétben, én semmiben sem voltam jó, hiába voltam a Sátán lánya.</p><p>- Mi történt?</p><p>- Találkoztam Miivel, aki megtanított arra, hogy küzdjek, és soha ne adjam fel. A segítségével sikerült elsajátítanom a Tűz Elemet és többé már nem éreztem magam gyengének és hittem magamban.</p><p>- Hinni magamban...</p><p>- Két út létezik a hit világában. A jobb kéz útja, mely azt vallja, hogy egy felsőbb erőben kell hinni. Ezek a keresztények, akik az Istenükben, Deusban hisznek. Aztán ott van a kevésbé ismert bal kéz útja, ami az önmagunkban való hitet vallja. Az utóbbit hívjátok ti emberek sátánizmusnak.</p><p>Ez a lány mond valamit, nem szabad feladnia. Ha nem sikerül, újból próbálkozik. Ha megint nem, akkor megint. Addig fogja csinálni, míg nem fog menni vagy bele nem pusztul. Előbb-utóbb csak fog fejlődni, még ha minimálisan is.</p><p>Az edzés folytatódott, Sertox újból a lándzsa megalkotását próbálta. Még mindig nem volt valami tökéletes, de jobban nézett ki, mint előtte. Már legalább tényleg hasonlított a fegyvere, nem pedig csak egy megnyújtott gömb volt. Még párszor megalkotta saját támadását, majd Aena úgy döntött, ebből is elég lesz mára.</p><p>- Végre mehetünk? – kérdezte nagy örömmel Sertox.</p><p>- Igen – hangzott el a lány válasza.</p><p>- Amúgy korábban mondtad ezt a bennem lévő, rejtett erőt. Tudod, amivel csak én rendelkezem, és ezért vagyok én az egyetlen, aki letudja győzni a bátyádat. Azzal mi van?</p><p>- Majd ha a Pokolban leszünk, azt is megfogod tanulni használni. Jelenleg nem tudod, mivel az Elnyelő Elem képessége az, hogy elemeket szerzel meg vele. Szerintem sem én, sem Sasa, sem pedig Mii nem akarja, hogy ellopd az erőnket.</p><p>Ebben teljesen igaza volt a lánynak, de akkor ez azt jelentené, hogy a Pokolban van valaki, aki ezt megengedi, vagy mi? Sertox nem értette, és teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy nem is fogja megérteni.</p><p>- Teleportálni fogunk – jelentette ki Aena.</p><p>A két démon csakrát áramoltatott bal tenyerébe, majd a Daemord ház pincéjére gondolva, hamarosan meg is érkeztek a célállomáshoz. Sertox körülnézett a helyiségben. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer itt lesz, tudva mindent erről a rejtélyes helyről, ráadásul úgy, hogy már nem ember, hanem démon. Még mindig elég nehéz elhinni, ami vele történt, de álom nem lehet, ahhoz már túl hosszú és realisztikus. Mi van, ha tudatos álmodás? Egyszer már tapasztalt valami hasonlót, de amint rájött, hogy álmodja, egyből felébredt. A pince nyikorgó lépcsőin Mii sétált le, majd Aenához ment.</p><p>- Mikor fogunk menni? – kérdezte a másik lánytól.</p><p>- Miért, kéne?</p><p>- Lassan igen. Vedd figyelembe, hogy nem két perc alatt fogunk azzal a lassú hajóval Erebusra érni, meg őt is fel kell készíteni.</p><p>A vörös hajú lány bólintott, majd Sertoxra nézett.</p><p>- Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú.</p><p>- Készülj fel, indulunk.</p><p>- Hova?</p><p>- A Pokolba, mégis hova?</p><p>- Minek?</p><p>- Mert hamarosan kezdődik a Tormane.</p><p>- Ilyen hamar? Még nem állok készen...</p><p>- Ne keress nekem itt mindenféle kifogásokat! – ordított rá Mii. – Jössz és kész, nem te döntöd el!</p><p>Sertox úgy érezte, ezzel az alapvető emberi szabadságjogától is meg lett fosztva. Várjunk, emberi? Van még neki olyan? Egyáltalán mik a démonoknál a törvények?</p><p>- Mit vigyek magammal? – kérdezte Sertox a két lánytól.</p><p>- Semmit, éhen halni nem fogsz, meg aztán, semmi használhatód nincs – mondta neki kissé gorombán Mii, majd felsétált a lépcsőn.</p><p>- Mi baja van? – kérdezte Sertox Aenától.</p><p>- Gyengének tart, és nem igazán örül annak, hogy a segédednek kell lennie a Tormanen. Ő az a fajta lány, aki nem szeret veszíteni.</p><p>Sertox elbúcsúzott öccsétől, aki még mindig nem hitte el, hogy a fiú valóban démon lette, hiába mutatta be neki a három lányt. Egy ideig magára fogja hagyni Thakzot, de amint véget ér a Tormane, vissza fog térni hozzá.</p><p>- Pontosan hol van a Pokol? – kérdezte Sertox az indulás előtt.</p><p>- Hol lenne, a föld alatt – válaszolt Mii, még mindig nem valami boldogan.</p><p>- Azt én is gondoltam. Akkor a bejárata hol van?</p><p>- Összesen négy helyen lehet bejutni, de ebből csak egy van nyitva, mi ott fogunk lemenni – válaszolt Sasa.</p><p>Szegény Sertox még mindig nem kapott a választ a feltett kérdésére, de már nem is érdekelte annyira, majd idővel megtudja, hol is van az a hely. A négy démon éjszaka elsétált Saigand határába, nyugat felé tartottak, lehetőleg olyan helyeken haladtak, amerre kevés ember járt, nehogy észrevegyék őket.</p><p>- Ez olyan fárasztó! – panaszkodott Mii. – Miért nem repülünk?</p><p>- Mert Sertox nem tud. – mondta Aena.</p><p>- Leszarom Sertoxot – jelentette ki őszintén Mii, majd szárnyait kitárva elrepült.</p><p>A fiú egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Minden miatta van, az ő hibája, hogy nem haladhatnak gyorsabban. Aena és Sasa is sokkal könnyebbnek tartotta volna, ha repülnének, de ők nem akarták megbántani Sertoxot, ahogy Mii tette, így inkább vele együtt gyalogoltak át a sűrű erdőkön.</p><p>- Mennyi ideig tart az út, ebben a tempóban? – kérdezte Sertox.</p><p>- Csak Galliáig megyünk, onnan hajóval fogjuk átszelni a Varon-óceánt. – magyarázta Sasa.</p><p>- Galliáig?!!!</p><p>- Ne kiabálj Sertox, még a valaki végén észrevesz – csitította a fiút Aena. – Igen, amint te is látod, rohadt messze van.</p><p>- Miinek igaza volt. – mondta Sertox, majd kitárta szárnyait.</p><p>- Várj, nem kell repülnöd, nem sietünk...</p><p>De a fiú már nem hallotta, amit Aena mondott neki. Az égen szárnyalt, mint valami madár. Csodálatos érzés volt. Aena és Sasa is felrepült, hogy a fiúval tartsanak. Körülbelül egy percig voltak a levegőben. Nem haladtak túl gyorsan, mivel Sertox még nem repült olyan sokat, így nem volt benne olyan nagyon jó. Párszor sikerült is lezuhannia, de mire Galliába értek, egész jól megtanulta eme démoni képességet.</p><p>Galliában egy elhagyatott kikötőbe mentek, ahol Mii már türelmetlenül várta a lemaradt társaságot. Egy halvány mosoly is megjelent arcán, amikor megtudta, hogy Sertox egész jól belejött a repülésbe. Tényleg gyorsan tanul a fiú. Hamarosan felbukkant egy férfi, aki szemei alapján szintén démonnak tűnt. Abbadonnal ellentétben, ő nem volt ellenség, mivel a lányok ismerték.</p><p>- A nevem Belfegor Stalg, te biztos Sertox Daemord vagy – nyújtotta kezét a fiúnak.</p><p>Az üdvözlés után Sertox rájött, hogy valahol már hallotta korábban a férfi nevét. Valami híres démon lehet, mint Belsebub? A galliai lakos egy hatalmas, fekete hajóhoz vezette őket, melyre a férfi neve volt rákarcolva neder betűkkel.</p><p>- Hány fernoval tartozunk? – kérdezte Sasa.</p><p>- Nektek ingyen van, elvégre Lucifer megbízásából jöttetek érte – legyintett a férfi.</p><p>A négy démon felrepült a vízi járműre, de Sertox még mindig nem értett sok mindent.</p><p>- Lenne egy kérdésem – fordult Aenához a fiú.</p><p>- Mi az?</p><p>- Miért megyünk hajóval?</p><p>- Mert erősek a légáramlatok, valamint olyan messze van, hogy útközben elfogyna a csakránk. Az óceánra meg nem tudunk leszállni.</p><p>- Értem. Meddig tart ez az út?</p><p>- Pár óra.</p><p>- Az nem is sok.</p><p>- Teleportálással egy pillanat alatt meglenne, de Erebusra nem lehet csak úgy teleportálni, csak az ördögök képesek rá.</p><p>- Olyan sok nekem ez a rengeteg új kifejezés. Erebus, meg ott vannak az ördögök is. Azt tudom, hogy az Inferno vezetői, de pontosan kik ők?</p><p>- Remek kérdés Sertox. Tudod mit? Amíg tart az út, mesélek egy kicsit neked a démonok múltjáról, hogy ne unatkozzunk. Elmondom, hogy hogyan lettünk azok, akik vagyunk, valamint azt is, hogy mi történt a klánoddal a múltban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hatodik Fejezet: Egy Ősi Démonklán</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aena úgy döntött, először a Daemord Klán történetét osztja meg a fiúval. Sertox leült a lánnyal szemben és figyelmesen hallgatta, amit a lány kezdett mesélni.</p><p>***</p><p>1535-öt írunk. Ebben az évben rengeteg rab szabadult ki Limbóból, a Pokol egyetlen börtönéből. A több ezer démon között azonban volt valaki, aki más volt, mint a többiek. Csalódott volt népében, megutálta fajtársait, akik börtönbe zárták őt, mert nem egyeztek meg a nézeteik. Ő sokkal inkább az angyalok társadalmával szimpatizált, jobbnak látta volna, ha egy uralkodó vezeti népét hozzájuk hasonlóan, nem pedig hat. Belsebubot is támogatta, még a Skorpiók közé is be akart lépni. Ez a férfi, Asmodeus, börtönévei során olyat tett, melyet még egy démon sem korában. Miután megtörtént a szökés, elhagyta a Poklot és olyan helyre ment, ahová a démonok még gondolatban sem akarnának menni. Ez a hely a Vatikán volt. Asmodeus az egyik nyitott ablakon át berepült a palotába, az ott tartózkodó ember pedig észrevette.</p><p>- Ön meg kicsoda és mit keres itt? – kérdezte tőle a férfi, aki éppen az akkori pápa, Harmadik Pál volt.</p><p>- Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam, szent atyám. A nevem Asmodeus – válaszolta a démon, miközben meghajolt.</p><p>- Asmodeus? Ez egy démon neve, igazam van? Mégis miért hívják így önt, maga eretnek?!!! – fortyant fel az öreg.</p><p>- Téved, én a valódi Asmodeus vagyok.</p><p>A démon kitárta szárnyait, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem hazudott. Harmadik Pál megrémült és hátrálni kezdett, majd levette a nyakában lógó keresztet, amit Asmodeus felé tartott.</p><p>- Távozz tőlem, Sátán! – mondta remegve.</p><p>- Maga itt valamit nagyon félreért, én amúgy sem a Sátán vagyok. De ha ennyire fél, nyugodtan érintsen meg azzal a kereszttel. Csak bátran, rajta – mondta a démon teljesen higgadtan.</p><p>Vonakodva ugyan, de megtette, és semmi nem történt. A pápa nagyon meglepődött.</p><p>- Mégis miféle démon maga? Már számtalan exorcizmuson vettem részt, egy csomó démont megöltünk, de ilyet még sohasem láttam. Idáig ahány démont megérintettünk egy szent tárggyal, hatalmas véres hólyagok keletkeztek rajtuk.</p><p>- Igen, ez lenne a normális, én vagyok az egyetlen a népemből, aki immunis az ilyen dolgokra.</p><p>- De ennek mégis mi az oka?</p><p>- Mondjuk úgy, hogy áruló vagyok. Tudja, mindig is utáltam a népem. Nem voltam valami elégedett a rendszerrel, meg akartam ölni a Sátánt, de nem sikerült, és börtönbe zártak. Miközben éveket töltöttem Limbóban, elkezdtem az Úrhoz imádkozni, csak úgy kíváncsiságból. A hitem tiszta volt, ő pedig segített nekem. Immunissá tett az Úr, a szent tárgyakkal szemben. Nem hatnak rám a keresztek és a szentelt víz sem. Ez még nem minden. Telepatikus kapcsolatba kerültem az Úrral és még beszéltem is vele – mesélte a démon.</p><p>- Imádkozott hozzá és beszélt vele? Át akar verni?</p><p>- Akkor mégis mivel magyarázza azt, hogy nem hat rám a keresztje?</p><p>- Mit akar tőlem, miért jött ide? – kérdezte a pápa beletörődve, hogy Asmodeusnak van igaza, hiába kételkedik.</p><p>- Harcosokra van szükségem, rengeteg exorcistára. Ki fogjuk irtani a démonokat, pont, ahogy az Úr tette, az Özönvíz folyamán.</p><p>A szövetség létrejött, egy évvel később a Vatikán pedig több száz exorcistát képzett ki, akik szent kardokkal járták a világ minden táját és irtották a Felszínen élő démonokat. Kétfős csapatokban jártak, Asmodeus egy fiatal, Chadrum nevű fiúval utazgatott. Tehetséges egy ifjú volt, aki egyszerre képes volt két szent kardot is forgatni. Jelenleg Angariában voltak, azon belül is a híres Stalg Erőd közelében. Egy egész klánról volt itt szó, akit ki kellett irtaniuk. Úgy tűnt, már felkészültek az érkezésükre, valaki biztos figyelmeztette őket. A hatalmas erőd tetején páncélozott démonok álltak, harcra készen. Középen a klán vezetője, Baal Stalg tartózkodott.</p><p>- Áruló! Valamint te, exorcista! Készüljetek a halálra! – ordította Baal.</p><p>A Stalg Klán tagjai leszálltak és rájuk támadtak. Mindegyikük barna köpenyt viselt, vörös és fekete páncéljuk felett, rajta a klán szimbólumával, mely a Föld és Fém Elemeket ábrázolta. Chadrum és Asmodeus is előhúzták ragyogó kardjaikat és harcba bocsátkoztak. A fiúra minden irányból támadtak a Stalgok, de ő egyetlen suhintással végzett mind a hat ellenfelével. Két szent kardja a legendákból is ismert Durandal és Hauteclaire voltak, amik korábban a Tizenkét Paplovag tagjainak, Rolandnak és Olivernek voltak a fegyverei.</p><p>Eközben Asmodeus a klán vezérével csapott össze. Az áruló suhintott egyet, de Baal egy pajzsot alkotva hárította a halálos támadást. Újra suhintott, de Baal megint kivédte, majd a démon felrepült az erőd tetejére. Ökleit sziklákkal borította be, majd olyan gyorsan ugrott le onnan, hogy Asmodeus azt sem látta, hogy hol van. Mire reagálni tudott volna, érezte arcán a nehéz ütést, pár fogát el is vesztette. Baal újból támadott, de már nem volt sikeres, úgy tűnt, mintha Asmodeus látta volna előre minden mozdulatát. Ez a Telepatikus Elem, mellyel maga Deus ajándékozta meg az árulót. Olyan volt ez, mint a fiatal démonok gondolatolvasó képessége, látta ellenfele minden gondolatát, így tudta mit fog tenni.</p><p>Baal újból támadt, majd még egyszer, és még egyszer. Sehogy sem tudta megsebezni ellenfelét, akárhányszor támadt, ő járt rosszabbul. Sebei és a testébe került fény miatt alig bírt már felállni, de a biztonság kedvéért Asmodeus még vágott rajta egy párat szent kardjával. Egy nő rohant oda, aki a haldokló Baalhoz hajolt. Nem szólt semmit, csak létrehozott egy fémrudat, majd az árulóra támadt. Asmodeus egy hirtelen mozdulattal kikapta a rudat a nő kezéből és rajta is ejtett egy vágást. Ásítva azon gondolkozott, hogy ez így túl könnyű. A vérző nő Baalhoz ment és megérintette a férfi kezét, majd csakrát kezdett belé áramoltatni. Succubus-eljárást alkalmazna? Nem, mert Baal is ezt tette, ő is csakrát áramoltatott a nő testébe. Asmodeus még sohasem nem látott ilyet, két démon kölcsönösen ad át egymásnak csakrát. Szép lassan közelebb sétált, hogy végezzen mindkettőjükkel, de hirtelen egy hatalmas villanás megállásra kényszerítette.</p><p>Baal és a nő sehol nem volt, helyükön egy hatalmas, bikafejű szörnyeteg állt, pont olyan volt, mint a mondabeli Minotaurus. Testét páncél fedte, kezében pedig hatalmas pörölyt szorongatott.</p><p>- Üdvözlet áruló, a nevem Baalberith – mondta a lény mély hangon.</p><p>- Egy fúzió? Azt hittem, hogy ez csak legenda – lepődött meg Asmodeus.</p><p>- Hát, amint látod, valódi vagyok.</p><p>Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen behemót monstrummal fog szembekerülni. Legalább két méterrel magasabb volt nála, ráadásul a páncélja is elég masszívnak tűnt. Aztán ott van még az a hatalmas pöröly is. Asmodeus a lény háta mögé ugrott és vágott rajta egyet, de szent kardja meg sem karcolta Baalberith páncélját, mely Föld és Fém Elem tökéletes keveréke volt.</p><p>Megpróbálta megsebezni a lény fejét, de ott sem voltak valami hatásosak a támadásai. Hiába nem volt ott páncélja, a bőre is irdatlanul kemény volt. Baalberith megunta és akkorát csapott fegyverével a talajra, hogy egy kisebb földrengést okozott. Asmodeus csakrát áramoltatott a talpába, hogy ne essen el, majd a lényre támadt. Baalberith meglódította pörölyét és a démonra ütött vele, aki az erőd falának csapódott, sőt, be is törte azt. Az áruló kimászott a törmelékek közül, majd kiköpte szájából a vért és körülnézett. Chadrum már legyőzte ellenfeleit, így végre ő is segíthet. A fiú ezt is tette, de még az ő kardjai is hatástalannak bizonyultak a fúzió ellen.</p><p>Asmodeus létrehozott egy fénylándzsát és eldobta, de a fegyvere eltűnt, amint hozzáért a szörnyeteg páncéljához. Pusztító Elem? Ráadásul most az elméjébe sem képes belelátni, mivel ez egy fúzió volt, ahol két lélek dolgozik össze egy testben. Miközben társa a lénnyel harcolt, Asmodeusnak támadt egy egyszerű, de remek ötlete. Odarohant a behemóthoz és a Természet Elem erejét használta. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valóban fog sikerülni, de mégis ez történt. A Föld gyenge a Természettel szemben, a páncéljában lévő földdarabok pedig lehullottak róla és egyes helyeken szabaddá vált a teste.</p><p>Most jött el a kegyelemdöfés ideje, melyet Chadrum vitt be a Durandallal. Baalberith halálával mind a férfi, mind pedig a nő meghalt. Ezzel még nincs vége, ahogy Asmodeus érzékeli, vannak még páran az erődben. Gyerekek és a nem-harcosok. Ahogy, hogy kiirtsák a Stalg Klánt, velük is végezni kell.</p><p>A két exorcista betörte a kaput és lesétáltak a hideg kőlépcsőkön. Szenzori képességei azt mondják, három démon rejtőzködik még itt lent, egy férfi és két gyerek. Nem valami nagy kihívás, de örülhetnek, a Daemordokkal jobban meg fog gyűlni a bajuk. Ahhoz az erődhöz minden egyes exorcistát ki fognak rendelni. Asmodeus és Chadrum leértek a legalsó szintre, ahol ott várta őket a férfi. Kezében egy sziklából álló kardot szorongatott, lábai pedig remegtek. Nem tűnt annak a harcos típusnak, így nem lesz valami nagy csata. Asmodeus közelebb ment, majd anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna hozzá, odaugrott és egy vágást ejtett a Stalg mellkasán. A férfi elejtette fegyverét, majd a földre esett. Sebéből rengeteg vér folyt, ellenfele pedig rászegezte szent kardját, melyből sugárzott az angyali energia.</p><p>- Megadom magam, csak ne öljetek meg... - könyörgött a férfi, miközben a magasba emelte remegő kezeit.</p><p>- Ez nem így működik barátom – nevetett Asmodeus – exorcisták vagyunk, meg fogunk ölni.</p><p>A férfi, Belfegor Stalg, felkészült a halálra. Inkább ő haljon meg, mint Baal lányai. Asmodeus le is sújtott volna, de társa megállította.</p><p>- Uram, nem kellene egy kicsit megkínozni ezt a gyáva alakot? – kérdezte Chadrum.</p><p>- Mire gondolsz pontosan?</p><p>- Van itt még két gyerek, nem?</p><p>- Ne tegyétek! – ordította Belfegor sírva.</p><p>A két exorcista egymásra nézett, majd elmosolyodtak. Chadrum aktiválta szenzori képességeit, majd megtalálta a két lányt. Belfegorhoz vitte őket, majd a nyakukhoz szegezte törhetetlennek ismert kardját. A két lány sírt, de annyira féltek, hogy megszólalni sem mertek. Belfegor sem tudott mit tenni. Az exorcista fiú meglódította kardját, Belfegor pedig egy ordítás közepette becsukta a szemét. Nem akarta látni, de hallotta, ahogy a lányok vére beteríti a padlót. Az exorcista őrült módjára nevetni kezdett, majd felszegezte a falra a két lány levágott fejét. Belfegor megmozdulni nem tudott, a látvány annyira lesokkolta.</p><p>- Öljetek meg... - mondta az exorcistáknak.</p><p>- Örömmel – nevetett Asmodeus.</p><p>Kardjával újra suhintani készült, de valaki megragadta a kezét. Egy démon volt. Mégis ki ez? Nem úgy volt, hogy megöltek mindenki mást? Jobban megfigyelte a férfit és hamarosan rájött, kivel is áll szemben. A híres démon, aki korábban a Természet Elem szellemeként is ismert volt. Mefistofeles. Asmodeus rátámadt, de a férfi ágakat növesztett a talajból és a falakból, majd elfogta velük az exorcistát, aki még kardját is elejtette. Látta, hogy itt semmi esélye és meghalni sem akart, így egy teleportálást igénybe véve hagyta el az erőd alagsorát.</p><p>Eközben Chadrum menekülni próbált, de mivel ember volt, ő nem tudott Asmodeushoz hasonlóan csak úgy eltűnni. Felrohant a lépcsőn, de Mefistofeles ágai elkapták és darabokra szaggatták, kardjai csörrenve estek a padlóra. A démon lement Belfegorhoz, aki a két lány falra szegezett fejét bámulta.</p><p>- Őszinte részvétem, biztos rossz lehet, elveszíteni mindenkit... - mondta neki Mefistofeles.</p><p>Belfegor megszólalni sem tudott a sokktól, csak bólogatott. Mefistofeles felment a lépcsőn, majd visszanézett.</p><p>- Nem akarsz velem jönni? Tudom hová ment Asmodeus, őt is megöljük.</p><p>Belfegor megrázta a fejét. Nem akart harcolni és nem akart többé semmit sem csinálni. Ezzel egy életre megutálta az egyházat, amiért minden ok nélkül megöltek mindenkit. Soha nem fog nekik megbocsátani. Ha egyszer újra találkozik egy exorcistával, ő is úgy fog végezni vele, ahogy Chadrum végzett most az ő lelkével. A fiú holttestéhez ment, leköpte és lerúgta a lépcsőről. A két kardra nézett, melyet a legendákból ismert. Meg fogja tanulni forgatni ezt a két szent kardot, hogy a saját fegyvereikkel álljon bosszút ezeken a rohadékokon.</p><p>***</p><p>Mefistofeles az égen szárnyalt. Figyelmeztetnie kell Gavot és a klánt, hogy hamarosan érkeznek az exorcisták. A másik erőd nem volt messze, így percek alatt odaért. Az őrök beengedték, mivel jól ismerték a démont. Mefistofeles a legalsó szintre rohant, ahol összetalálkozott a klán vezérével.</p><p>- Mi járatban? – kérdezte tőle a szokatlanul magas férfi.</p><p>- Gav, van egy kis probléma. Jönnek az exorcisták! Megölték a Stalgok mindegyikét.</p><p>- Mindenkit?</p><p>- Nem mindenkit. Túl későn értem oda és csak Belfegor élte túl. Sajnálom.</p><p>- Nem a te hibád, Mefistofeles. Köszönöm, hogy figyelmeztettél.</p><p>- Ez csak természetes, elvégre barátok vagyunk.</p><p>Gav a szobájába ment, majd felöltötte fekete-vörös démoni páncélját. Ezután figyelmeztette a klán tagjait és minden harcos az épület elé sietett. Az exorcisták már meg is érkeztek, élükön az áruló Asmodeussal. Több százan lehettek, úgy látszik, az egyház minden harcosát rájuk küldte. Nagyon jól tudták, hogy az egyik legerősebb démonklánnal kell szembenézniük.</p><p>Az exorcistát a távolból szentelt vízzel töltött gránátokat dobáltak a védőkre, akik tűzgolyókkal pusztították el a feléjük tartó fegyvereket. Ezen démonok ereje mesteri szintű volt, így a Tűz Elemük még a Vizet is képes volt elpusztítani. Az egyház emberei csak úgy hullottak, nem bírtak ezzel a rengeteg erős démonnal. Gav az áruló Asmodeussal került szembe, aki előre látta minden mozdulatát, speciális elemének köszönhetően. Ezért kell gondolkodás nélkül támadnia, hogy ne tudja, mire készül. Nagyon nehezen kivitelezhet, de meg lehet oldani. Asmodeus egy hatalmas fénygömböt hozott létre és az erődnek dobta, ami szinte teljesen elpusztult a hatalmas szent erő miatt. Gav az egykori otthonára nézett, mely egy szempillantás alatt romhalmazzá vált. Az erőd többé nem létezik, melyet a klánjuk saját kezűleg épített fel. Korábban is utálta Asmodeust, de ezzel a húzásával az elsők közé került, akiket meg akart ölni.</p><p>- Hogy tehetted ezt, te redvás áruló istenszolga?!!! – ordította mérgesen a szinte mindig nyugodt Gav.</p><p>Testéből kék füst kezdett szivárogni, csakra. Feltartotta kezét és elemeket kezdett létrehozni. Tűz, Természet, Föld, Szél és Víz. Öt alapelem. Ezeket egy hatalmas, színes gömbbé kombinálta, majd ellenfelére dobta. A támadás telibe találta Asmodeust, majd vele együtt felszántotta a talajt, letarolta a fél erdőt, végül pedig egy hatalmasat robbant. Gav a robbanás kráterébe repült, ahol ott feküdt ellenfele és elég durván vérzett. Asmodeus felült, majd vért köhögött. Egy fénylándzsát hozott létre, hogy Gavhoz vágja, de ellenfele kitartotta kezét és aktiválta speciális elemét. A démon testéből sárga füst tört elő, mely karok módjára ragadta meg a lándzsát és eltüntette. Ezután a sárga, gázszerű karok visszamentek Gav testébe. Asmodeus nagyon jól tudta, mi volt ez. Többé már nem volt képes Fény Elemet használni, mivel Gav elvette tőle, az Elnyelő Eleme segítségével.</p><p>- Tudod áruló, lehet, hogy Deus képes volt immunissá tenni, nem hatnak rád szent tárgyak, de egy dolgot soha ne feledj, az eredetedet. Te még mindig egy démon vagy, a sötétség gyermeke, pont, mint mi. A Fény Elem mindig halálos lesz rád nézve, ezt nem tudod megváltoztatni, bármelyik oldalt is választod – mondta Gav, miközben alkotott egy fénylándzsát újonnan szerzett erejével.</p><p>Gav eldobta, a fegyver pedig eltalálta ellenfele karját. A fény terjedni kezdett Asmodeus testében, mint valami méreg. Nem akarta, hogy itt haljon meg, ezért inkább levágta saját karját. Ezután pedig, egy hang és fényjelenség kíséretében, egy teleportálással lépett meg. Gav körülnézett. Minden exorcistával végeztek, azonban ők sem maradtak valami sokan. Katonáihoz ment, hogy hozzájuk szóljon.</p><p>- Daemord Klán, figyelem! – szólította meg rokonait Gav. – Amint látjátok, nem sokan maradtunk. A Stalgokat kiirtották. Ha túl akarjuk élni, ha azt akarjuk, hogy fennmaradjon az Elnyelő Elem hatalmas ereje az utókor számára, akkor be kell olvadnunk.</p><p>- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte egy démon.</p><p>- Emberekké kell válnunk! Férfiak, vegyetek feleségül emberin nőket! Ti nők, pedig menjetek hozzá emberi férfiakhoz. Csak akkor élheti a klán, ha azt tesszük. A Vatikán és Asmodeus előbb-utóbb, de biztos vissza fog térni. Addig folytatják, még minden démont meg nem ölnek.</p><p>- De Gav, ha eltűnünk, mi lesz akkor, ha a világnak szüksége lesz ránk?</p><p>- Nem fogunk eltűnni, amint mondtam, csak beolvadunk. Az erőd sajnos elpusztult, de a pince még létezik. Rengeteg könyv van ott lent, ha lesz egy emberi leszármazottunk, ezek lesznek a bizonyítékok, ha esetleg nem hinné el. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz egy ember, aki felébreszti magában a Daemordok erejét.</p><p>- De egy ember, honnan fogja ismerni a neder nyelvet?</p><p>- Lucifer majd mindenről gondoskodik, korábban megkértem.</p><p>- De mi van ha...</p><p>- Basszus, ne legyetek már ilyen pesszimisták! Minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz és kész! Ha valamiben nagyon hiszel, az valóssá is válhat.</p><p>A Daemordok elhagyták az erőd romjait és elrejtették valódi identitásukat a világ elől. Senki nem tudta életük hátralévő részében, hogy ők valójában démonok voltak. Gav pedig remélte, hogy a leszármazottjuk a jövőben megtalálja a pincét és megtudja, kik is voltak az ő ősei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hetedik Fejezet: A Fényhozó</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Még csak az út felénél tartottak, így Aena úgy döntött, elmeséli Sertoxnak a démonok eredetét is.</p><p>***</p><p>Deus első teremtményei az angyalok voltak. Közülük az elsők az arkangyalok, Mihael, Gabriel, Rafael, Ulriel, Asrael és a legerősebb köztük, a hatszárnyú szeráf, Luxiel. Első fontosabb feladatuk nem más volt, mint a többi déva kiirtása, mivel Deus akart lenni az egyetlen isten ezen a világon. Az arkangyalok kétfős csapatokra lettek osztva, Rafael és Ulriel a Praeri síkságra mentek, hogy a tribál istenekkel végezzenek, Asrael és Gabriel pedig Gea keleti részére repült, hogy a sintókat irtsák ki. A legnehezebb feladatot a két legerősebb arkangyal, Mihael és Luxiel kapta. Nekik kellett az Olümposz hegyére menni, hogy megöljenek tizenkét istent, akiket Konsentesdei néven is ismertek. A vörös szárnyú Luxiel és az aranyszárnyú Mihael leszálltak a hegyen lévő templom elé. Az épületben ott ült az itteni főisten, Yupiter.</p><p>- Ti meg kik vagytok? – kérdezte tőlük a helliai déva.</p><p>- Nevem Luxiel, ő pedig Mihael. Arkangyalok vagyunk, s egyetlen igazi déva, az Úr küldött.</p><p>- Egyetlen igazi déva? Ti madarak, mégis miket képzeltek? Én vagyok a fő-déva!</p><p>- E miatt a gondolkodásmód miatt lesz szükséges a te elpusztításod – mondta Mihael érzelemmentesen.</p><p>Szembeszálltak a Villám Elem használó Yupiterrel, aki lábaiba csakrát áramoltatott és még erejével is gyorsabbá tette magát. A két angyal még szenzori képességeikkel sem tudták követni az istent. Mihael előhúzta aranyfénykardját, Luxiel pedig adamantiumvilláját. A két angyal mozdulatlanul állt, majd az aranyszárnyú vakon suhintott egyet és megsebezte Yupitert. Nem is olyan erős, mivel nem valódi, csak egy hamis isten. Luxiel odarohant a meglepődött dévához és megragadta a torkát, majd egy kézzel felemelte.</p><p>- Tudod-e te azt, hogy én, a nagy Luxiel milyen erővel rendelkezem?</p><p>Yupiter a fejét rázta, miközben alig kapott levegőt.</p><p>- Ő a legerősebb köztünk. Mi rendelkezünk yan-szárnnyal, ő pedig hex-szárnnyal. Legfőbb, a Szeráf, Isten Fénye, El-i-Lux, ki rendelkezik a Halál Elem erejével – magyarázta Mihael.</p><p>Yupiter már halott volt, ami rengeteg csakrájába került a szeráfnak. A Halál Elem akár a saját halálát is okozhatja, ha túl sokat használja. Azonban a feladatuk még bőven nem ért véget, elvégre még tizenegy isten maradt.</p><p>A maradék közül elsőnek Yuno támadta meg őket, ki a főistennő volt eme szent hegyen, s Yupiter felesége. A nő egy hatalmas madarat idézett meg, melyet a két angyalra uszított. Luxiel egy ideig még nem bír harcolni, mert szinte minden csakráját elhasználta. Mihael vette fel a harcot az istennő ellen, suhintott egyet fényből készült kardjával, s kettészelte Yuno madarát. A nőt ez nem igazán érdekelte, mivel újabb lényeket idézett meg, hogy távol tartsa magától Mihaelt. Félt tőle, tudta, hogy Deus erős, elvégre az Univerzumon kívülről származik, ebből adódóan a teremtményei is erősek. Ebben nem is tévedett, Mihael sokkal erősebb volt nála. Az angyal kitárta szárnyait és Yuno mögé repült, majd hátba szúrta a nőt. Mihael eltette kardját, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, de sajnos erre nem volt ideje. Újabb helikon isten érkezett, kezében egy hatalmas íjjal. A férfi elővett egy nyílvesszőt a hátán lévő tegezből és az angyalra célzott. Ha ez nem lett volna elég, még egy társuk érkezett, egy újabb nő. Hát persze, valószínűleg nincsenek olyan hülyék, hogy egyesével jöjjenek.</p><p>Mihael csakrát áramoltatott aranyszínű szárnyaiba, majd a magasba repülve kerülte ki a férfi nyílvesszőit. Az angyal alkotott egy fénylándzsát, majd eldobta. A vakító támadással telibe találta az íjászt, aki ebbe menten belehalt. Ha az Úr ezt a küldetést mondta nehéznek, akkor a többi arkangyal mégis milyet kapott? Mihael a másik nő mögé repült, aki vízzel próbált támadni, de nem volt elég gyors, így az angyal vele is végzett. Most már tényleg pihennie kell, ennyit egyszerre ő sem bír. Luxiel már nagyjából úgy is visszanyerte a csakrája nagy részét, most rajta van a sor, hogy „isteneket" öljön.</p><p>Egy férfi érkezett, kinek lábbelijén szárnyak voltak, valamint két nő. Ezek egyre többen jönnek, de Luxielt ez nem zavarta. Elővette hatalmas vörös színű villáját, majd szárnyait kitárva a repülő férfi felé rohant. Mercurius Föld Elemű pajzzsal akarta hárítani az arkangyal csapását, de egy nagyon lényeges dolgot nem vett figyelembe. A fegyver adamantiumból volt, mely a világ legkeményebb anyaga, főleg ha csakra is van beléáramoltatva. A sziklapajzs darabokra tört, Luxiel pedig átszúrta a férfit. Szájából és hasából vér folyt a talajra, majd pár perc múlva már meg sem mozdult. Ez tényleg könnyű, szinte semmi erőfeszítés nem szükséges hozzá! A talajon lévő nők egyike fákat növesztett, amikkel Luxielt próbálta támadni, de az angyal könnyen kikerülte a tekergő ágakat. Suhintott egyet fegyverével, mellyel darabokra törte a növényt, majd ezzel az ellenféllel is végzett. Az angyal hátranézett, úgy tűnik, Mihael még legyengülve is képes volt végezni a másik nővel.</p><p>Két újabb ellenfél, két újabb nő, az egyiküket páncél borította. Luxiel szállt szembe az utóbbival. A nő Yunohoz hasonlóan egy madarat idézett, de ez már sokkal erősebb. A szárnyas villámokat szórt Luxielre, de őt ez nem érdekelte, annyira nem fáj neki a Fény alapú Villám Elem, elvégre a legfelső angyalok egyike, a szeráf. Ezekkel az „istenekkel" is végeztek. Többen nem is jöttek. Furcsa, nagyon furcsa, mert még háromnak lenni kéne. A két angyal átvizsgálta a hegycsúcsot, minden épületet átnézett, de senkit nem találtak. Ezek tényleg elmenekültek, ilyen gyávák lennének? Hiába nevezték magukat istennek, mert aki megijed a valódi Isten alattvalóitól, az nem isten többé. A küldetést sikeresnek könyvelték el, az Olümposziak már nem léteztek többé.</p><p>Az arkangyalok visszatértek a Helel csillag mellett elhelyezkedő mennyei paradicsomba, melyet Hávennek hívtak. Luxiel pihenés gyanánt Éden Kertjébe ment, ahol az egyik fa alá feküdt. Elaludt és egy furcsa álmot látott. Végtelen sötétség és egy saját farkába harapó kígyó, aminek testét tizenkét tüskés gyűrű díszíti.</p><p>- Luxiel, ismered te az Urad valódi kilétét? – kérdezte tőle a kígyó.</p><p>- A valódi kilétét? Ne próbálj meg engem átverni, az Úr azt mondta, ti kígyók gonoszak vagytok!</p><p>- Akkor az Urad is gonosz? Ha valóban ő teremtett, ahogy állítja, akkor vajon a „gonosz" is az ő alkotása? Én is általa lettem teremtve?</p><p>- Te csak egy álom vagy.</p><p>- Valóban? Na és ha nem?</p><p>- Miért, ki vagy?</p><p>- A Nagy Kígyó s a Végtelen Sötétség, aki az Ezer Dimenzió rengeteg őrzője közül az egyik. Én magam vagyok a Kezdet és a Vég, a nevem Oroborosz, s Deus teremtője vagyok.</p><p>- Nem lehet igaz! Ez hazugság, te aljas hüllő! Az Urat senki nem alkotta, főleg nem egy hozzád hasonló, undorító kígyó! Ő mindig is létezett!</p><p>- Higgy, amit akarsz, de te képes lennél arra, hogy legyőzd Deust.</p><p>A kígyó eltűnt, Luxiel pedig felébredt. Mégis mi volt ez? Álom, ez nem lehetett valóság, csakis álom. Luxiel felállt és kisétált a kertből, hogy megkérdezzen valamit az Urától. Remélte, hogy nem fogja vele felharagítani, de tudni akarta, hogyan reagál rá. A kertből az Aranytemplom pincéjébe ment, majd pedig a trónterembe. Egy hatalmas kristálytenger volt a leírhatatlanul hatalmas épület közepén, mely mögött trónok álltak, kisebbek s nagyobbak. A legnagyobb, legdíszesebb és legcsillogóbb trónon ült az ő teremtőjük, az ő istenük, az ő Uruk. Luxiel meghajolt előtte.</p><p>- Uram, lenne egy kérdésem önhöz – kezdte Luxiel.</p><p>- Mihael már jelentett. Nem probléma, azok a gyávák már úgy sem fognak visszatérni az Olümposzra, az ilyeneket nem tekintem istennek – mondta mosolyogva a Háven szakállas ura.</p><p>- Nem erről van szó... - mondta kissé remegve az arkangyal.</p><p>- Akkor? Halljam, ki vele?</p><p>- Uram, régen megmondtad nekünk, hogy a kígyók gonoszak. Miért is? Miért azok?</p><p>- Luxiel, már ezerszer elmondtam nektek, vannak dolgok ezen a világon, melyeket én sem tudok felfogni, szóval hagyj békén.</p><p>Az Úr ezzel le is zárta a beszélgetést. Mindig ez volt, ha olyat kérdeztek tőle, ami neki nem tetszett, akkor nem is volt hajlandó válaszolta. Pedig Luxiel biztos volt abban, hogy az Úr tudta a választ kérdésére, csak nem akart róla beszélni. Az álmot inkább meg sem említette, ki tudja mi lett volna abból is.</p><p>Luxiel visszament Éden Kertjébe, miközben ezen gondolkozott. A gyönyörű fákon és bokrokon színes és ízletes gyümölcsök nőttek, melyek különleges képességeket adtak az elfogyasztójuknak. Minden ilyen termést megkóstolhattak, egyet kivéve. A kert közepén állt egy hatalmas fa, mely a Tudás Fája nevet viselte, ebből nem ehettek, az Úr megtiltotta. Luxiel gondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon miért nem, egyszer meg is kérdezte, de választ erre sem igazán kapott, a többi kérdéséhez hasonlóan. Az angyal kíváncsi volt, vajon mi fog történni, ha mégis megteszi? Mi fog történni, ha nem engedelmeskedik az Úrnak? Nem bírta tovább, kitárta hat vérvörös tollú szárnyát és leszakított egy hatalmas gyümölcsöt a Tudás Fájának egyik ágáról. Beleharapott a termésbe, melynek íze szörnyen keserű volt, ilyen rosszat még soha nem kóstolt. Egyből ki is köpte, de a gyümölcs ereje már hatott is. A tiltott gyümölcs felnyitotta szemét, lelke pedig Tudással telt meg. Látott maga előtt mindent. Látta az Univerzum teremtését és látta Oroboroszt is, amint megalkotta az Urat. Ha annyira nem akarta, hogy ezt meglássák, akkor ez biztosan igaz lehet. Ez akkor azt jelenteni, hogy az ő teremtőjük volt az, aki hazudott. Az Úr, vagyis Deus, csak átverte őket.</p><p>Luxiel megragadta a feje fölött lebegő glóriát. Forró volt, égette kezét, de ő ellenállt a fájdalomnak, leszedte és földhöz vágta, a korong pedig elpusztult. Az angyal hirtelen furcsa vágyat kezdett érezni. Egy nőt akart, kivel szaporodhatott és jól érezhette magát, valamint utódokat hozhatott létre. Soha nem értette a glória funkcióját, de ebben a pillanatban rájött. Ez volt az, mi elnyomta a bennük lévő vágyat. Luxiel megkereste egyik barátját, aki szintén az arkangyalok közé tartozott. A neve Asrael volt, s az Utazóként is ismert volt. Megbízott benne, tudta, ha elmondja neki mit tapasztalt, ő nem fogja továbbadni senkinek.</p><p>- Mit szeretnél, Luxiel barátom? – kérdezte tőle a szőke, göndör hajú férfi.</p><p>- Asrael, kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek. Megkóstoltam a Tudás Fájának gyümölcsét. Rájöttem az igazságra, Deus egész végig hazudott nekünk. Azt mondta, azért kell neki az egyetlen istenné válnia, mert ő volt az eredeti, a többiek mind az ő teremtényei voltak és elhagyták őt! Hazudott nekünk! Amint beleharaptam abba a keserű gyümölcsbe, láttam, ahogy őt is megalkották! – kelt ki magából az arkangyal.</p><p>- Hát ez nem jó. Mit tervezel?</p><p>- Elhagyom Hávent, hogy minél távolabb legyek ettől a rohadéktól. Látni sem akarom az undorító pofáját. Olyan életet szeretnék élni, melybe ő nem szól bele. A többi dévát hamis istennek merte nevezni, közben pedig ő maga is az.</p><p>- Luxiel, veled tartok, de egyúttal Deust is meg fogom figyelni.</p><p>- Ezt hogy érted, Asrael?</p><p>- A hatunk Jelei közül az enyémet készítette el legutolsónak, így nem valami tökéletes. Titeket képes irányítani és megfigyelni, ha úgy akarja, de engem nem. Itt maradok fent és úgy teszek, mintha vele lennék, de közben információkat fogok neked adni arról, mi történik itt Hávenben.</p><p>- Nagyon szépen köszönöm Asrael.</p><p>Luxiel ezután visszatért Édenbe, ahol meglátta Deust, aki éppen két új teremtményt alkotott az Élet Elem lélekhomokjából, férfit és nőt.</p><p>- Uram, ettem a gyümölcsből – szólította meg Deust Luxiel.</p><p>- Szóval ezért nem tudtam érzékelni jelenléted, mert a Tudás megzavarta a szenzori képességeimet. Mégis hogy tehettél ilyet?!!! – kiabált rá a magát istennek nevező lény. – Számítottam arra, hogy lesz egy fertőzött az arkangyalok között, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy te leszel az!</p><p>- Most ismerted be, hogy hazudtál, egy tökéletes teremtmény, amilyennek tartod magad, nem tud hibázni. Többé nem leszek a szolgád Deus, elhagyom ezt a Paradicsomnak tűnő, elátkozott helyet és nyilvánosságra hozom az igazságot. Elviszem nekik a valódi tudást, a Fényt.</p><p>- Megtagadod az Uradat, Luxiel? Hát ezért tettelek én téged szeráffá? Neked hat szárnyad van, nekik meg négy, te magasabb pozíciót kaptál, erre mégis te vagy az, aki fellázad? Minden szavam igaz, Luxiel, soha nem hazudok. De ha mégis megtagadsz, hát tedd meg, de ide többé be ne tedd a lábad, távozz tőlem, te Sátán! – ordította az egykori angyalra Deus.</p><p>Luxiel nem is akart visszajönni ide, soha. Így lett a szeráfból a Fény, ki elhozza a Tudást és az Igazságot, Deus pedig a Sötétség, mi elborítja mások elméjét és megtéveszti őket. Az egyik fent, a másik lent.</p><p>Luxiel, mielőtt elindult volna, megragadta a Deus által alkotott nőt és magával vitte. Megkívánta a gyönyörű testét, érezni akarta magát benne, utódokat akart vele nemzeni. Ők lesznek majd azok, kik eltörlik Deust és az ő hazugságait. Az egykori szeráf és az első emberi nő elhagyta Hávent, valamint az angyalok egyharmada is velük tartott. Ők lettek a Bukott Angyalok. Luxiel neve sem maradt többé Luxiel, mint Isten Fénye. Új neve Lucifer lett, a Fényhozó.</p><p>A Helel csillag körül keringő bolygóra, minek neve Gea volt, szálltak a bukottak. Egy sivatagba érkeztek, a kietlen pusztaságba, hol homokon kívül semmi nem volt. Lucifer korábban látta, ahogy az angyalok Deus parancsára szaporodtak egymással, de akkor csak azt tették, amit a mesterük mondott, nem élvezték a dolgot. De ő érzett valamit. Ez az ő, saját Akarata volt. Szabad volt, senki nem mondta meg neki, mit is kell tennie. A nő, kit elhozott Édenből, gyenge élőlény volt, mivel nem csakrát tudott használni, valamint repülésre sem volt képes.</p><p>- Mi a neved? – kérdezte a nőtől Lucifer, miközben a sivatagi homokba fektette.</p><p>- Nincs nevem – hangzott el a halk válasz.</p><p>- Akkor én majd adok neked egyet. Lilith, ez lesz a te neved.</p><p>A nő egyetértve bólintott. A Helel csillag, melyet ezen a bolygón Napnak neveztek, már lassan kezdett lemenni a horizont mögé. Egyre sötétebb és egyre hidegebb lett. Lucifer a gyönyörű, éjfekete hajú nő obszidiánra hasonlító szemeibe nézett.</p><p>- Szaporodni akarok veled – mondta ki nyíltan az egykori arkangyal – de csak akkor, ha te is akarod, nem fogok erőszakot alkalmazni, ha nem szeretnéd, elfogadom. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint Deus, nem kell engedelmeskedned, saját magadnak kell eldöntened, hogy szeretnéd-e vagy sem.</p><p>- De akarom, újra eggyé akarok veled válni! - mosolygott Lilith.</p><p>- Újra?</p><p>- Igen. Te és én egyek vagyunk. A lélekhomokdarab, melyből Deus engem alkotott, a te véreddel volt megfertőzve, de ő erről nem tudott. Ezért én is tudok mindent, amit te. Tudom az igazságot is, nem is akartam sohasem neki engedelmeskedni, ezért nem álltam ellen, mikor „elraboltál".</p><p>Lucifer ennek nagyon örült. Megcsókolta a nőt, majd megszabadult ruháitól és a sivatagi homokban az arkangyal és a démon eggyé vált. Annyira élvezték egymás közelségét, hogy soha többé nem akartak különválni, hat teljes napig voltak együtt. A hetedik napon abbahagyták, Lilith szárnyából pedig több száz szárny nőtt ki. Pontos számuk hatszázhatvanhat volt. A nő szárnyait éjfekete tollak borították, majd a bukott angyalok fehér és Luxiel vörös tollai is ilyenekké változtak. Feketék, mint egy holló tollai. Ezután a nőből több száz lény mászott elő, ott helyben szülte meg rengeteg gyermekét. Lucifer nem gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen gyorsan megy. A nő szárnyairól lehullottak a fekete tollak és a sivatag nagy részét beborították. Már fekete, csupasz denevérszárnyak voltak, utódai is ugyanilyenekkel rendelkeztek. Hamarosan, miután mindannyian összegyűltek, elindultak, hogy új hazát keressenek maguknak, mely minél távolabb van Deustól. A bukott angyalok így kerültek el Erebus szigetére, ahol az Alvilág egyik bejárata volt.</p><p>***</p><p>A történet ezzel véget ért, Sertox pedig nem tudott rájönni, hogy Aena hogy tudta ilyen jól időzíteni ezt az egészet. Pont akkor értek a történetben a démonok Erebusra, amikor ők is. A trópusi sziget, melyek pálmaszerű fák és hegyek borítottak, hatalmas egy hely volt. Sertox már nagyon fel akarta fedezni, érdekelte mik vannak itt, melyet a Démonok Szigetének is neveznek, de Aena megállította.</p><p>- Mit gondolsz, hová mész? – kérdezte tőle a lány.</p><p>- A szigetre, nem egyértelmű?</p><p>- Egy kicsit várj, őket is meg kell várnunk.</p><p>- Tényleg, Mii és Sasa hol vannak, már egy jó ideje nem láttam őket – nézett körbe a hajón a fiú.</p><p>- Ez a hajó csakrával működik, valakinek adagolnia kellett az üzemanyagot egész úton, ők dolgoztak felváltva. Várjuk meg, míg kipihenik magukat.</p><p>Sertox nem tudott rájönni, ha a démonok ilyen fejlettek mágia, harc, meg úgy minden más terén, akkor miért nem képesek arra, hogy feltaláljanak valami normális közlekedési eszközt, ami nem fárasztja ki őket?</p><p>- Mondd Sertox, az a sebed még mindig nem gyógyult be? – kérdezte Aena.</p><p>- Ez? – mutatott a bal vállára a fiú. – Ez nem seb, ez mindig itt volt, a születésem óta, habár fogalmam sincs, mi ez.</p><p>- Tényleg? A húgomnak is van egy hasonló, neki is pont ugyanott. Az övé egy neder (A) szimbólumra hasonlít, a tiéd pedig érdekes módon egy neder (S)-re, de nem is akármilyen.</p><p>- Hogy érted?</p><p>- Akkor szoktak a nederben egy szimbólumot ilyen módon írni, hogy alá van húzva, ha egy mondat kezdetét jelölik.</p><p>Egyikük sem értette, mik ezek a furcsa szimbólumok, de egyelőre még nem is volt fontos. Egyelőre.</p><p>***</p><p>Belsebub és hű szolgája, a szintén ördög Beliár éppen Észak egyik fagyos síkságán jártak. A távolban már láttak a hatalmas, teljes egészében jégből faragott palotát és a körülötte elhelyezkedő jégkunyhókat. Ez a Fagy népének területe volt, akik pont a démonok ellenségei, de Belsebubot nem igazán érdekelték apja kapcsolatai, így ő most szövetséget akart kötni az itteni uralkodóval, a Jégkirállyal. Már egy ideje ismerik egymást, ráadásul elég jó kapcsolatban vannak, így a szövetség nagyon könnyen létrejöhet. A palota őrei már ismerték, így beengedték őt és Beliárt is. A másik ördögöt kicsit zavarta az efféle éghajlat, nem ehhez volt szokva, bent ugyanolyan hideg volt, mint kint. Beliár megállt, Belsebub pedig közelebb ment a jeges trónon ülő, kék szemű, ősz hajú és szakállú királyhoz.</p><p>- Itt is lennék – mondta a démon.</p><p>- Azt látom, de mit szeretnél? – kérdezte a király.</p><p>- Amint én és Hades, a „szövetségesem", elfoglaljuk az Alvilágot, egy háborút fogok hirdetni ellene. Azt mondom neki, ne az Infernóban harcoljunk, ezután fogom javasolni Észak egyik fagyos mezejét. De nem csak a Legyek fognak az ő csontvázseregére várni, hanem a te fagykatonáid is – magyarázta tervét Belsebub.</p><p>- Kiváló, én pedig akkor az erőmmel megszerzem magamnak a katonáit. Nekem lesznek új harcosaim, te pedig legyőzöd őt, mind a ketten jól járunk.</p><p>- Pontosan. Akkor, érvényes a Jégkirály és a Második Sátán szövetsége?</p><p>- Az. Már alig várom a harcot Hadessal.</p><p>- Én is Ayskin, én is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>